The Final Years
by JoyofPotter
Summary: Not your classic MWPP/L, it focuses mainly on a beautiful young target by the name of Lily Evans...
1. The Beginning

The Final Years.   
  
  
  
  
Lily Evans sighed. It was rumored that Lord Voldemort was after her. However, it was no longer a rumor because Dumbledore had taken Lily aside on the last day of school. Lily could remember his words like he had said them yesterday.   
"Lily," he had said, "I know this might come as a shock to you, but Lord Voldemort is after you."  
"Why?!" Lily had asked.  
"Because of your ability in charms, you are the best charms student Hogwarts has seen in a long time."   
  
Now Lily feared that someday Voldemort would show up at her house, and so Lily had a plan. There was some Floo Powder on her fireplace, and she would rush off to James's house, or Sirius's. Lily got out of bed that morning to hear Petunia talking to her Grandmother. One of the reasons they lived with their Grandmother was because - of course - of the Death Eaters. They had killed Lily's wonderful, wonderful parents.   
  
Lily heaved a great sigh and began to brush her hair. Lily loved her hair, and took great care of it. It was reddish - blonde, and fell down too her elbows in soft curls. Lily Evans was no longer a little girl, or a teenager. Her body figure had changed greatly that summer. She went from a 38 B, to a 38 C, and had full hips. However, she was still the same height. She used to be the tallest girl in her class, but now all the boys had grown. She was 5' and 6", and had long legs. Tomorrow would be her sixteenth birthday. Her birthday was on August 8. She was so excited! So, off she went downstairs in her short, short, pale yellow shorts, and her favorite white tank top. When she entered the room, Petunia walked out, and her Grandmother completely ignored her. She was extremely ashamed on having a witch in the family. Her grandfather, however, was incredibly pleased! He had always liked Lily the best, because she was "so sweet, and charming."  
  
Her friends joked about how she was always so happy. Lily had 9 very close friends, and a bunch of others on the side. Lily couldn't wait to see Kirsten Small, Nadia Burchi, Luci Malloy, and Suzanne Burke. She laughed to herself, remembering Suzanne's American accent, she just sounded so different! And of course, there was Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew. Peter was always nice, but he seemed to be acting a little strange towards the end of the 5th year. (A/N, I wonder why!! What a little rat! I HATE him!!) He kept asking her many questions. She also had a few Ravenclaw friends, and the Hufflepuffs always tried to be like her. It was very annoying. Most of the Ravenclaws she knew were mostly just acquaintances, but a few of them were "Hello" friends.   
  
While Lily helped herself to some Danish, Petunia came in again, wrinkling her nose.   
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Lily, the witch."   
"Good morning Petunia." Was all Lily said. She wasn't quite in the mood to have another row with her. Just then, Lily's grandfather came in.   
"Good morning precious," he said while kissing Lily on the forehead, "what are your plans today?"   
"I don't have any yet Grampy." Just then however, and owl came in.   
  
Lily,  
Everyone is going to meet in Diagon Alley to get his or her new school things today. Try to make it if you can! We all miss you! Sirius is here, and he says hi. Meet us at Gringotts at around 2 o clock. See you there!   
James.   
  
  
"Well, Grampy, here are my plans!" said Lily Cheerfully.   
"What do you plan to do today sweetie?"   
"Well, all of my friends are getting their new school things at Diagon Alley, and I have plenty of money so don't worry about it."   
Her Grandfather smiled, "All right you can go, only on one condition," Lily rolled her eyes, "I must give you some extra spending money to buy yourself a treat, how does 50 dollars sound?" (A/N sorry, I don't really know how they say it in England, I'm American!!) Lily let out a little squeal and jumped up to hug her Grampy. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!" Then she ran off to pick out an outfit.  
  
Lily took a shower, because she needed to shave her legs. Then she remembered the No-More-Hair charm on her legs. So, she got out, and dried her hair. She then decided on jean shorts that she loved, and a baby blue tank top. She also had a necklace that her mother had given her. It was a simple emerald, on a fine gold chain to match her eyes. She decided to wear her hair plain down.   
  
***************************  
  
Lily hurriedly took out her wand and tapped the brick to get into Diagon alley. She was running late, and she didn't want the gang to think that she wasn't coming. So she set off at a run toward Gringotts, and they were still there. She slowed down to a walk, and called out Suzanne's name.   
  
"SUZANNE!!!" Suzanne, and everyone else turned, the boys eyes nearly popped right out of their heads. Sirius let out a wolf whistle, and Lily blushed. (A/N remember, she GREW!) "Hello, everyone!" she said, "Sorry I'm late, but I lost track of time." She said this while she hugged all of her friends, and when she hugged Sirius last, he grabbed her butt. "Hey!!" Lily giggled.   
  
"Very amusing," said a cold high voice behind them, Lily turned around and gasped…   
  
A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA who was behind them? Find out in the next part! I promise to get it out ASAP! That is, if I get good reviews and ppl like my stories! This is a bit short, because it's just a start. :)  
  



	2. The Threat

A/N: Hey all! It's me, JoyofPotter again! As you know my last story was really short, but this one is longer!! Hee hee!! I promise, that the next ones will be so much longer, and in much more detail!! Well, enough rambling on, I'll let you read the story!! :)   
Disclaimer: It's all good!   
The Final Years. PART 2   
  
  
  
… Lily turned around and gasped. Standing behind her were the Slytherin boys, who - like Lily, and most of her friends - were about to enter their sixth year. Lily had always thought it was a pity that they had to graduate with such idiots. Anyway, at the moment they were leering at the Gryffindors. They looked as though their sneers had been permanently plastered on to their pale, ugly, faces. They were looking at Lily and James - particularly - with the dislike dripping from their faces.   
  
Lily also looked sort of scary herself, with her teeth and fists clenched. At the moment, she looked ready to kill. Anger was written all over her face, and the fury was clearly visible in her eyes. James stood next to her wearing almost an identical expression, but there was no need for him to look upwards, as he was eyelevel with the Slytherins.   
  
"Well, if it isn't the pretty little Mudblood," Lucius Malfoy sneered. Snape, Crabbe, Goyle, and Avery laughed openly.   
  
"What do you want Lucius?" Lily spat.   
Lucius laughed a cold laugh. "What? Trying to show off in front of you pathetic, little, good - for - nothing friends?" Lily glared at him.   
  
"Don't you dare insult my friends Malfoy," she threatened.   
"Aww… come on now Lil, we're all friends here in the magical world that you don't belong in," he said while draping an arm around her shoulder.   
  
Lily threw his arm off. "Don't you touch me Malfoy."   
Lucius sneered at her, and was just about to say something when James stepped in.   
"What do you want with Lily, Malfoy? Either say something or get out of my sight." James said coldly.   
  
Malfoy replied, just as coldly,   
"Oh we just wanted to tell the short little Mudblood to -," but he didn't get to finish his sentence, for Lily had just slapped him and was moving on to slap Snape, when she reached her hand out to slap him however, he grabbed her wrist and swung her around. `  
  
"If you do that ever again, you'll be very sorry, sweet, pretty, Lily, " he said sarcastically, and threateningly at the same time, "You better watch your back while your at Hogwarts, and over next summer you filthy little piece of slime. His eyes were flashing, and he spoke in barely more than a whisper.   
  
He let go of Lily, and stormed off, with his stupid gang following. The fear must've been evident on Lily's face, because James took her aside.   
  
"Look, Lily, that was just black mail. Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you."   
  
Lily flashed him a smile that made James' heart melt for some odd reason. "Thanks a lot James, I really appreciate that, you have been an awesome friend!" With that, she gave him a huge hug, and dragged him over to their friends.   
  
"So!" she said brightly "let's go get our money!" and she started off towards Gringotts. James gave the gang a look reassuring them that she was fine, and she didn't want to talk about it.   
**************************  
  
Now that everyone had gotten his or her money, Kirsten took charge.  
  
"All right" she said, " where shall we go first?"   
  
Lily blushed a little, "Well, er, I need to go to Madam Malkin's because my, um, robes are too small." She said the last part in a rush, and looked up. She noticed Sirius grinning at her, and so was James. Remus was looking at her with interest as well. Lily crossed her arms over her chest self-consciously, and Suzanne, seeing her discomfort, said, "Well, that fits, because I need new robes, and Luci told me earlier that she needed them too." So off they went to Madam Malkin's. The boys decided that they wanted new robes too. However, they found another unwanted guest. The leader of the 'Hufflepuff Honeys', who worshiped the ground Lily, Kirsten, Luci, Suzanne, and Nadia walked on, was there. Her name was the most bizarre name in the world. It was… Pulchra. (A/N pronounced Pull- Kra) It was so bizarre to Lily because that meant beautiful in Latin, and she was anything but beautiful.   
  
Lily tried to duck out of sight, but unfortunately, Pulchra saw her. She started waving frantically. "Lily! LILY! Over here! It's me! Pulchra!!"   
  
Lily rolled her eyes at her friends, and walked over. "Hullo, Pulchra. Nice to see you, but if you don't mind, my friends and I really wanted to be together, you know, just US." Behind her, her friends were laughing silently. Pulchra obviously didn't get it. She just giggled, and went over to James.   
"Hey Jamsie- poo, how are you?" she giggled. "Hey!" she said, "I'm a poet, but I already know it!" she laughed, thinking this was funny, and put up her hand to high five someone. Nobody did, they just stared at her. She put her hand down, and sort of slouched off. Nadia burst into giggles.  
"She's so full of herself, that one!" she said.   
Nadia was still giggling about 10 minutes later, and Sirius finally said,   
"Nadia, WHAT are you laughing about? It wasn't that funny!" but Nadia just shook her head.   
*******************************************  
  
Lily ran inside at 8:30 that night, and her Grampy seemed very happy to see her.  
  
"Hey sweetie! How was your day?" He said happily.  
"Awesome Grampy, nothing at all went wrong! I'm going to go to bed now, I'm very tired." Lily didn't really want to tell him about the Slytherins.   
  
**SKIP TO THE NIGHT BEFORE IT IS TIME TO GO TO HOGWARTS!**   
  
Lily was going to the store to pick up some bread for her Grampy. It was really late, but she decided to do something helpful before she left. James was also in Muggle London along with Sirius. Unfortunately, Peter couldn't come, and it was a full moon, so neither could Remus. Anyway, while Lily was taking a short cut through the alleyway, five people made a circle around her. They were none other than Malfoy, Snape, Crabbe, Goyle, and Avery. She looked around at all of them, and was extremely scared. No one would be here to save her now.   
  
  
"Well, if it isn't the pretty little Mudblood," Malfoy said while pushing her into Snape.   
  
Snape pushed her off, "Come on Lucius," he said, "I just showered! I don't feel like getting slimed on."   
Lily couldn't defend herself because she was so frightened. Snape walked up to her and ripped off her shirt. "Didn't you Grandfather tell you not to walk down these 'dangerous alleys'? Maybe this is why..." Lily tried to run for it, but Crabbe blocked her way.   
  
Snape then walked up to her and started kissing her. He then pushed her on the ground and lay on top of her. He started kissing her yet again, and Lily started screaming.   
  
"HELP!! HELP ANY----" She got cut off because Snape slapped her VERY hard.   
  
"You little bitch," he snarled "shut up or else you'll be VERY sorry." Then he slowly started unbuttoning her pants.   
Lily sat frozen with fear, but had some more hope when she heard footsteps nearby. She pushed Snape away, and screamed, "WHOEVER YOU ARE! PLEASE, PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!!"   
  
James and Sirius looked at each other, then they ran off, both thinking the same thing… "That sounded a lot like Lily…"   
  
When they turned the corner into the alleyway, they saw something that made them extremely angry. Snape and Lily were lying in the middle of the alley, and it seemed as though Snape was trying to rape her. Lily seemed beside herself with fright, lying only in her underwear on the cold cement floor.   
  
"Somebody help, help, help… please!" She was muttering in barely more than a whisper. Snape laughed. "No one's here to help you now you filthy little piece of slime, you're all mine, now that my boys have left."   
  
"Oh yeah?" said Sirius stepping out of the shadows. No way was he going to let anything happen to Lily. They were as close as brother and sister, and nothing, NOTHING, was going to ruin that.   
  
Snape pushed himself up, and kicked Lily away, "Oh yeah? What are you going to do? Hmm?"   
  
James stepped up and looked him straight in the eye, "Something that will haunt you for the rest of your life if you don't leave Lily alone, Snape."  
  
"Oh yeah?" said Snape sounding faintly frightened.   
  
" Yeah," said Sirius. "Your boys aren't here to obey you now Snape, it seems that it was time for them to go home."   
  
Snape saw that he had somewhat of a point, so he gave Lily one final kick, and ran off before the boys could do anything.   
  
James and Sirius ran over to Lily.   
"Are you okay?" they both asked. Lily sat up and started sobbing.   
  
"James, Sirius, why won't he just leave me alone? I didn't do anything at all to him! What does he want from me?!!"   
  
James and Sirius exchanged looks. They had no idea, but they couldn't really think of anything to say to Lily to reassure her.   
  
"Come on Lil, let's get you home." Sirius said sadly, covering her up with his jacket.   
*********************************************  
  
After James and Sirius had walked off toward the Leaky Cauldron, Sirius turned to James looking very - well, - serious.   
  
"James, Voldemort is after Lily. Snape and his gang are all probably Death Eaters. They might be trying to lure Lily into a trap of theirs, and I can't stand to lose her. She's as close as a sister to me. James, he's after you too, you guys have to be careful, I can't -" his voice cracked, and he turned away, "I can't stand the thought of not being around you guys. I love you guys."   
  
James barely ever saw Sirius open up like this, but James laid a hand on his friends shoulder, "Sirius," he said, "you don't need to worry about Lily and I, we are tough, and nothing will ever bring us apart. You are, and always be my best friend." (A/N aww.. sorry! I know that might've been corny…. But OH WELL!)   
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
  
Nadia stood on the platform looking around for her friends. She couldn't see any of them, and it was already 10:45. She sighed, and turned around and screamed!  
  
  
(A/N should I stop? L0L, nah! This is fun!!! )  
  
Standing behind her were all of her friends. They were holding a huge sign saying,   
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY NADIA!!!!!!!!  
  
Nadia's birthday had been the week before, and she was ecstatic. They went onto the train, and she opened her presents. She received some new robes, a diary, some hair clips, lip-gloss, and a really cute shirt.   
  
Lily was sitting with her head against the window, fast asleep. James looked over at her and tried to hide a smile, but failed. She just looked so sweet, and innocent. But, of course, she wasn't because she hung out with the four Gryffindor sixth year boys. There were only four because the Sorting Hat insisted that there were six boys who belonged in Hufflepuff. James just realized that he was staring at Lily with an almost dreamy expression on his face for some odd reason. He never had those types of feelings toward Lily; James mentally shook himself and turned to see his friends grinning at him.   
  
"What?" he asked.   
  
Peter stepped in grinning, (A/N sorry, but in the 3rd book Sirius says that they were all best friends… as much as I hate to do this.)  
  
"Well," he said , "you were looking at the Mud - I mean Lily with almost a dreamy expression." He obviously thought that he covered up his mistake, but Sirius noticed it.   
  
"Why were you about to call Lily a Mudblood Peter?" Sirius spat.   
  
Peter said - amazingly smoothly - "Well, I was just thinking about Diagon Alley, when that stupid bastard Malfoy called Lily a Mudblood."   
  
Sirius relaxed, and Kirsten was looking at him fearfully. He looked very scary for a moment, but now he looked fine. All of a sudden Lily screamed, an extremely loud scream.   
  
"OH MY GOD!!" Luci screamed. Lily continued to scream,   
  
"NO NO NO!!! HAVE MERCY!!!!! PLEASE!!!"   
  
"Someone wake her up!!" Suzanne cried.   
  
James shook her, "LILY! LILY!! WAKE UP!"   
  
Lily woke up with a start, sweating and shaking, "James! You- you're alive! Are you a ghost? Can they see me?" she said indicating to her friends who were watching her with amazement. "Where is he? Is he gone?" She got to her feet and looked behind her into the shadows. The dream had seemed so real. She sat down and started sobbing, as she recalled the dream in her head. James had been there, and Voldemort came, to kill her, and her baby - it was so hard to remember - he killed her!   
  
Sirius kneeled down in front of her, "Lily, it's all right" he said soothingly, "It was just a dream."   
  
Lily looked at him, "but it seemed so real, so very real… oh well, just go on with whatever you were doing."   
  
"WE WILL BE ARRIVING AT HOGWARTS IN FIVE MINUTES TIME. PLEASE CHANGE INTO YOUR SCHOOL ROBES." Boomed the usual nasal voice over the loudspeaker.   
  
Lily and her friends all went into a separate car to change, and when they came back, the boys stared at them. Remus seemed especially interested in Luci. Then they stepped off the train, to begin their sixth year at Hogwarts.   
  
A/N: soo… what did ya think? Was it better than the first? I think so! Do you think I should 'get rid' of one of the girls somehow? Please REVIEW!!!!!!! L0L, I hope that gets the point across! Thanks a lot!! Hee hee!   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Beating

A/N: Hey all! It's me again, and I got such awesome reviews, I just want to thank everyone, ESPECIALLY, *drum roll* Ginny .H. Weasley!!!!!!!! Yay! And I want to thank Thunder as well, because he (or she? Sorry! I dunno! L), answers my questions! Yay! Hee hee! Okee, here's the story!   
  
  
  
The Final Years Part 3   
  
  
Nearly everyone was in the Common Room laughing. This was because of one reason. Lily Evans. Lily had to be the deepest sleeper on the face of the earth. Nothing could wake her up...   
  
Suzanne thought it would be impossible. She stood at the foot of her bed, and screamed as loudly as she could.   
  
"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S TIME TO GET READY FOR CLASSES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UP UP UP!!"   
Suzanne was positive that this would work, but to her immense surprise it didn't.   
  
"Luci! Come here and help me rouse Lily!" So Luci and Suzanne stood next to each other at the end of Lily's bed, and discussed what they would say. Meanwhile, the Common Room was sitting in total silence, waiting for more.   
  
"Okay, ready?" asked Lucy. Suzanne nodded.  
  
"1, 2, 3..."  
  
"LIIIIIIIIIIILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!! IT'S TIME --- TO --- EAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'LL MISS YOUR --- FIRST LESSON!!!!!!!! YOU'LL ---- FAIL!!!!!!!!" They looked hopefully at Lily.   
  
"Oh my gosh! How can she possibly sleep through that?!!?" Suzanne asked?   
  
"Dunno.." said Luci who was in awe at how Lily could do that. Then Nadia came out of the bathroom.   
  
"I've got an idea! We'll all scream, and if that doesn't work we'll just roll her off the bed. All right?" Luci and Suzanne nodded, grinning. The Common Room was still waiting....   
  
"LIIIILY!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TIME--- FOR SCHOOL!!!!!!!!"   
This didn't work, so they all walked over to one side of the bed and pushed her off. The Gryffindors heard this, and tried not to laugh, because they wanted to see if this worked. It had, soon they heard,   
  
"OW!!!" Lily screamed. "WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP!?!!"   
  
"Because, it's time for brekky before we go to class!" responded Suzanne, pretending to be British.   
  
"Oh, all right then." Lily responded, "I'll get dressed."   
  
They all went down to the Common Room after Lily had dressed, and when they saw that Lily was awake they all burst into applause. Then they all went down to breakfast now that the excitement was over.   
  
Lily was very confused. She sat down next to Peter, "What is everyone laughing at?" she asked the boys.   
  
"Well, Lily," Sirius responded with a grin, " your roommates were screaming at you for five minutes, but you still wouldn't wake up!"   
  
Lily looked confused, "They were? But, how could I have not heard them?"   
  
Suzanne looked exhausted, and was massaging her throat. "I dunno, Lil'. You're a very strange girl!"   
  
Lily, however, did not hear her. All of a sudden she was looking at the fireplace behind her friends, wearing a mask of utmost terror.   
  
"Lily?" James asked gently, "What's wrong?"   
  
"I'll tell you what's wrong," sneered a cold, high voice, "Lord Voldemort is here."   
  
(A/N I should stop! I should I should! But, unfortunately for me, but fortunately for you, it's only two pages! So I must keep going!)  
  
Everyone in the Common Room was gone by then, as they all went down to breakfast. Only, Remus, Sirius, James, Kirsten, Nadia, Luci, Suzanne, and Lily were there. He pointed his wand at Kirsten and shouted,   
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Kirsten was dead, Lily screamed.   
  
Voldemort looked at her. "ahh.. so you want to scream, you piece of slime? I'll give you something to scream about, CRUCIO!" Lily screamed as though knives were stabbing her all over her body, and then stopped. James stepped forward.  
  
"How did you get in? Dumbledore made it so you can't enter here by Floo Powder." Voldemort looked at him, and raised his wand. Then he decided better of it.   
  
"I've had help, one of the helpful students in this school fixed it for me. Not that, it should concern you!"   
  
Luci was sneaking along the wall toward the portrait hole. She indicated to be quiet, and distract Voldemort, Sirius was the only one who seen her, and so he stepped forward.   
  
"Voldemort, why are you after Lily?" he asked. Voldemort snarled,   
  
"Do you really think I'm going to tell you?" he sneered. He turned around, but the portrait hole was already closed, and Luci was running down the corridor to the Great Hall.   
  
"Come on, come on, faster!" she said to herself. Then she reached the doors to the Great Hall, and threw them open. Everyone stared at her as she ran to Dumbledore and whispered,   
  
"Professor - Voldemort - Common Room - Lily- someone helped him in - HURRY!"   
  
Professor Dumbledore ran out of the hall, following Luci. He entered the Common Room to find Kirsten dead on the floor, and the other frightened teenagers lying on the floor bound up with ropes. Lily was unconscious, and was bleeding from the head.   
  
"What happened?" Dumbledore said calmly, not showing any fear. He turned, and with a flick of his wand untied the ropes that were wrapped around the others. He then turned to Lily. She was unconscious, and blood was coming out of a cut that was on her head.   
  
"The Dark Lord came in here, th - through the fireplace. He said someone helped him. A student. He - he killed Kirsten, an - and turned to Lily. He tortured her for a long time, then turned and screamed something at the fire place and disappeared. I'm not quite sure what he said, it sound something like 'Fiddle Mouse', or something."  
  
"Riddle House," Dumbledore said quietly, looking as though lost in thought.   
  
Everyone just looked at each other.  
  
"Well, I think we need to bring Miss Evans to the Hospital Wing. You may all come along." Dumbledore said.   
  
"Is she going to be all right?" Suzanne asked with her American Southern accent. Dumbledore was silent.   
  
"Professor?" Suzanne asked. Dumbledore suddenly stopped. He turned around and faced the gang, looking grave.   
  
"This is only the beginning. Voldemort will not give up. He didn't kill Lily because he wanted her to feel a dose of his pain first. This pain from the Crucio spell will wear off, but I'm afraid the emotional pain of losing a friend will not. You need to try your best to help her cope with this, and I know the death of Kirsten Small will might be very hard on you, but Lily might think that this is her fault. Voldemort is after Lily because she is the best person in Charms that the wizarding world has seen in 400 years. He is after you, James, because you are the best person in Transfiguration that the wizarding world has seen in 400 years. Voldemort is very good at both subjects, but as hard as he may try, he will never be as good as you two. Voldemort does not like to be beaten. He wants to be the best, and he will try as hard as he can to get your powers. You must be careful, but I believe he won't be trying anything again for a very long while."   
  
Luci was looked extremely sad, and Sirius looked outraged.   
  
"Why can't he just face it that he is not the best, and never will be!?! You will are the best wizard, and always will be." Said an outraged Sirius to Dumbledore.   
  
Dumbledore gave him a small smile, "I am flattered Mr. Black, but unfortunately Voldemort is not thinking those lines."   
*******************   
  
Lily giggled. Sirius was so weird. They were in the Common Room 1 month after the incident. Since then, they didn't even mention it. At the moment, Sirius was trying to imitate Snape laughing. He was making a stupid sort of cawing noise, and an oinking noise. Lily checked her watch.   
  
"Ooo!!" she squealed, "it's time for dinner!!! Yay! I love dinner!!" She flashed the boys a smile that made James fall off of his chair. Sirius held out his hand and pulled him up smirking. Off they went down to supper, with Lily skipping ahead of them. She seemed in a very good mood. Especially when she found out that there was turkey for supper today! (A/N who said they had the same thing every day? NO ONE!) Half way through supper, Dumbledore stood up. The whole hall went silent. Luci started to feel nervous, last time this happened - she didn't want to think about it.   
  
" I have an announcement to make. We took a vote - as you all know - and there will be a Christmas Ball. It will be on the December 25, starting at 8:00 sharp. A group of Hufflepuff boys will be providing the music, and they are quite good. Please don't attend if you are under 4th year, unless you are asked. Thank you, enjoy your meal."   
  
Dumbledore sat down and glanced toward Lily and James, his eyes twinkling. All of the teachers predicted that James had a crush on Lily, because of the way he stared at her during classes.  
  
Nadia looked excited.   
  
"A dance?!" she said, "That ought to be interesting, I wonder who I'll go with..." she trailed off looking dreamily at Sirius.   
  
Lily looked at the boys. "Who should I go with? I don't really want to go with someone I don't know, and I doubt many boys will ask me..."   
  
Luci, Nadia and Suzanne looked at each other. How could she not know? She was known as the prettiest girl in Hogwarts. Everyone knew who she was, and there would probably be a queue about a mile long lined up where she ate. They pointed it out to Lily and she just threw her head back and laughed.   
  
"Me?!" she asked pointing to herself, "please Luci, they don't all have a crush on me! I'll bet you 5 Galleons that three boys total will ask me."   
  
Luci grinned, "All right, you're on!" Luci rolled her eyes at Nadia and Suzanne.   
  
"She is so floopy!" Lucy whispered.   
  
On the way to Charms, to Lily's great surprise, but no one else, 3 boys asked her, and that was just in the 4 minutes on the way to Charms! Lily turned to her friends,   
  
"Why are they all asking ME?!?! There are other girls in this school!"   
  
Suzanne grinned, and Remus responded,   
  
"Lily, you are known as the prettiest girl at Hogwarts! Nearly everyone has a crush on you!"   
  
Lily looked at him in genuine surprise. "Really?!!?" she said with immense interest, "do you know if -" she whispered something to Remus that nobody else heard, " - likes me too?" Remus grinned at her, and said   
  
"Sorry, I can't say, it could be bad news, but I had no idea you had a crush on him!"   
  
Lily nodded, and looked meaningfully at Suzanne, Nadia, and Luci, who were looking a bit jealous, and left out. She nodded as if to tell them that she would tell them later. Just then, a Hufflepuff second year came up to Lily.   
  
"Er- sorry to bother you - but I was wondering if you would like to - er - go to the Christmas Ball with me?"   
  
Lily had to exercise a lot of self-control to not laugh. Sirius had already started silent giggles.   
  
"Sorry, " Lily said gently, "but I'm er - going with someone." She felt horrible lying to this little boy, but what else could she do?  
  
His face fell, and said, "Oh yeah? Who're going with?"   
  
Lily looked around at her friends, and decided to just work up her nerve,   
"James." She said. Nadia, Luci, Suzanne, Remus, Peter, James, and Sirius just stood there, with their mouths open.   
  
"Right James?" James came up and put an arm around her,   
  
"Yeah." He said. James couldn't believe it. He didn't know if it was real, so he decided to not get over enthusiastic. Lily looked hopefully at James, and they walked away. With all of their friends smirking after them, because James still had his arm around Lily. They took a detour into an empty classroom.   
  
"James," Lily said, "I like you a lot will you please go to the ball with me?"  
  
James stared at her, "Lily, I had no idea you liked me. I've had a crush on you since the beginning of our sixth year. Yes, I'd love to go to the ball with you."   
  
They ran to Potions, and they were twenty minutes late,   
  
"Sorry Professor Hawkins," Lily said, "We lost track of time..." Sirius sniggered uncontrollably.   
  
Professor Hawkins sneered - and said, Potter, go to your seat, Evans, please come with me."   
  
  
James walked extremely slowly back to his seat. Sirius had stopped laughing, and looked worried. Suzanne stood up to say something, but Nadia pulled her down. Lily slowly followed Professor Hawkins, looking extremely scared. The Slytherins laughed as they walked out of the room.   
  
"Miss Evans," Hawkins sneered, "I will not tolerate this again, any more love wanderings with Mr. Potter -"   
  
"We weren't love wandering," Lily said coldly, "we were just talking, is that all right with you?"   
  
Hawkins slapped her extremely hard across the face, and Lily saw a tattoo on his arm.   
"Don't you ever criticize me again Evans, if you do I will personally make sure you are suspended." He slapped her again because Lily was crying.  
  
"You better not go back into that classroom with tears on your face Evans, if you do, you will be sorry. Come."   
  
He marched out of the room, and Lily dried her eyes. She then stormed back into the room - not looking at anyone - picked up her books and sat down next to Suzanne.   
  
Professor Hawkins sneered around the room.   
  
"I think that it's time we had a little change of seating." At this time, the tables were large enough to fit five people. "I feel that only some people in this room need a new seat." He was looking directly at Lily. Lily glared at him back, trying hard not to cry.   
  
"Ah, yes. Everyone please get up. Crabbe, you sit at that table right there." He said pointing at the center table, right in front of his desk. "Malfoy, you sit next to him. Snape, you sit at that seat right there."  
He pointed to the seat that was a seat away from Malfoy, leaving the middle one empty. "Goyle, you sit next to Malfoy. Avery, you sit over there with Lupin, Pettigrew, Black, and Potter. Ah yes, Miss Evans, why don't you sit right there between Malfoy and Snape."  
  
Lily gasped, and looked up at Hawkins.   
  
"You heard me Evans, now SIT!"  
  
Trembling, Lily picked up her things, and sat down next to Malfoy and Snape, not wanting to look anywhere except down at her knees, her hair hiding her face. If she looked straight ahead, she saw Hawkins at his desk. If she looked left, she saw Malfoy, if she looked right, she saw Snape. Sitting directly behind her was a group of Slytherin girls that she hated. She started to cry silently. Professor Hawkins saw this, and dragged Lily out of the room once more. He put a silence charm around the room that they were in.   
  
"STOP CRYING IN MY CLASS! DO YOU HEAR ME?" He punched her so hard in the nose she started bleeding. She screamed.   
  
"Now get back to class," he snarled, "and if you cry once more, Evans, you'll be very, very sorry." He stormed off back to class. Lily didn't come back right away, and Sirius stood up.  
  
"Where's Lily? What did you do to her?" he demanded,   
  
Hawkins looked up, "Miss Evans is just fine, Black, that will be 50 points from Gryffindor for assuming such a thing".   
  
Just then, the door burst open. Lily came in looking angry and sad at the same time. She had her face down and her hands over her mouth, and nose. She sat down in her seat, and started sobbing.  
  
She cast a frightened look at Professor Hawkins, who was glaring at her.   
  
"I'm sorry," she said quietly, and started to pick up her books.   
  
"Where are you going, Ms. Evans? I am not through with this lesson," Hawkins sneered.   
  
Lily just ran out of the room, and up to the common room.   
  
She was crying her eyes out, wondering what she did to deserve this, when her friends burst in.   
  
  
She quickly hid her face, not wanting them to see her nose.  
  
"Lily, what's that matter?"   
"Why were you acting so strange in Potions?"  
"What did that bastard do to you? I'll kill him!"  
"Did he hurt you?"   
  
Lily looked up at them, and they all gasped. Her nose was swollen, and saw dried blood on her face. Her cheek was very red from having Hawkins slap her, and her lip was bleeding.   
  
James looked Lily straight in the eye.   
  
"We need to go to Madame Pomfrey, and then Dumbledore."  
Lily nodded, and slowly stood up. They all brought her down to the Hospital Wing. Madame Promfrey saw her and gasped.   
"What happened?"   
  
Remus just shook his head saying that they couldn't tell.   
  
"Will she have to stay in the Hospital Wing overnight? We need to see Professor Dumbledore right away." Said Suzanne.   
  
"No, I can fix her up right now, don't worry." Said Madame Pomfrey.  
  
  
About five minutes later, they were all walking up to Dumbledore's office. James said the password, and in they went. They stepped onto the moving staircase, and knocked on the door.   
  
"Enter," said Dumbledore curiously. Everyone walked in, Lily last. She sat down in a chair and looked up at Dumbledore with fear in her beautiful, emerald eyes.   
  
"Lily? What's wrong?!" Dumbledore asked.   
  
Lily took a deep breath....   
  
  
  
A/N: BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!! Another cliffie by moi! Hee hee hee! Ha ha ha! I hoped you enjoyed this! Can any of you give me any clever ideas for passwords? I'm not too creative when it comes to that! Hee hee. Do you want to see more of Pulchra and her gang? Lemme know! Again, special thanks to Ginny .H. Weasley, for her happy reviews! And to Thunder, for answering my questions! Thanks guys! ^_^ REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!   



	4. No One To Tell

A/N I am going to use something VERY similar to what Ariana used in her story, with Peter, I hope you don't mind Ariana! I give you full credit for the idea, but I just had to use something like it! Okee, I'll let you read now!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor do I own Ariana's idea! That is TOTALLY Ariana's! okee?   
  
  
The Final Years Part 4   
  
  
  
... And turned to her friends unwillingly. It was like, someone had taken the information out of her head, and now she couldn't say. Lily tried hard to say the words, but she only heard herself asking everyone to leave.   
  
"Can you all leave? I'll feel more comfortable if I tell him myself." Lily said, confused.   
  
"Sure, Lily." Said Suzanne.   
  
"Thanks!" said a cheerful Lily.   
  
Dumbledore smiled slightly as he watched the other students leave.   
  
"Lily, I am afraid that I am very busy, so please make this quick."   
  
Lily nodded her head.   
  
"All right," said Dumbledore.   
  
"Well, Professor, I just wanted to say congratulations on picking such a SUPERB Potions master! I really LOVE that class.   
  
Dumbledore was evidently thinking very hard, his eyes were furrowed in thought, and he obviously concentrating on something else.   
  
"Well, that's great that you love the class so much, Lily."   
  
Lily smiled on the outside, but was screaming on the inside.   
  
Dumbledore looked very confused, but smiled, and stood up.   
  
"Are you done, Lily?" Dumbledore asked very quietly.   
  
Lily nodded. "   
  
Dumbledore smiled very gently, and escorted Lily outside.   
  
  
***********************   
  
Lily met up with her friends in the Common Room.   
  
"What did he say?" Suzanne asked.   
  
"About what?" Lily asked, angry at herself for not being able to control her words.   
  
Everyone just stared at each other. They decided to ignore it.   
  
  
"Hey Lily," Peter said as though he was remembering something. "Do you know how to do that very hard charm, where you can make people join the darkside?" (He's not too bright.)   
  
Lily stared at Peter, "I am able to, yes, but I would never perform it. Why do you ask?"   
  
"Oh, no reason." Peter said hurriedly. Just then, Pulchra and her gang came up to Lily.   
  
  
"Hi Lily!! Who are you going to the ball with? I don't have a date yet, oo! How about we wear our hair the exact same way, and we can be like twins!" Pulchra squealed.   
  
"Hello, Pulchra. I am not going to tell you how I'm going to wear my hair, because I don't want to go as anyone's twin."   
  
Pulchra's smile faded a little. "Oh, well, whom're you going with?"   
  
Lily smiled broadly. "James." She said.   
  
Pulchra looked deeply jealous. "Aww, Jamsie - poo, wouldn't you rather go with somebody extremely gorgeous, and smart?"   
  
James stared at her, and then put his arms around Lily's waist. He looked into Lily's eyes and said, "I already am."   
  
Lily stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him. Sirius watched this while smirking, and since then, Lily and James were officially a couple.   
*********************   
  
Lily, Nadia, Suzanne, and Luci were jumping up and down around their dormitory. It was the morning of the ball.   
  
"I CAN'T BELIVE I'M GOING TO THE BALL WITH REMUS!!!" Nadia screamed.   
  
Suzanne hit her with a pillow. "BUT I'M GOING WITH SIRIUS!!!!!" She said very excitedly.   
  
Luci threw two pillows at Suzanne and Nadia. "I'M GOING WITH PETER!!!!" she shrieked.   
  
Lily stepped in. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! I'M GOING WITH JAMES POTTER!!!!" She fell onto her bed pretending to faint.   
  
Meanwhile, in the Common Room, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all sat on the couch grinning broadly. They were sure that the girls didn't care if everyone heard them. Then they saw a shirt get thrown down the stairs.   
  
'GO GET IT!" screamed Lily.   
  
"NO!" Suzanne replied while giggling. Then she threw all of Lily's shirts down. Lily then took all of Suzanne's shirts, and threw them down the stairs.   
  
"HA! NOW WE BOTH HAVE TO GO DOWN AND GET OUR SHIRTS!" Lily said giggling. Nadia and Luci wisely decided to stay out of this.   
  
The boys sat staring at the staircase leading to the girl's dormitory. All of Lily's shirts, and robes were thrown down. So were Suzanne's. They heard the door slam, and the sound of Lily and Suzanne's giggles. They came down wearing only their bras, and covering themselves up with their arms.   
  
"Excuse us." They said together giggling. They quickly gathered up their things, and were about to go back upstairs when Lily stopped Suzanne.   
  
"That's mine!"   
"No it isn't! It's mine!"   
"Nut uh!"   
"Uh huh!"   
  
Suzanne threw Lily's clothes back down the stairs. Lily did the same to Suzanne, and they ran back downstairs not even bothering to cover themselves up. The boys were smirking at them, and watched as they gathered up their clothes. Lily flashed the boys a smile, and curtsied. Suzanne did the same, and the boys seemed hypnotized by them.   
  
"I can't believe we just did that!" Lily giggled.   
  
Suzanne laughed, "I can't either, but lets get dressed and go downstairs! The boys still have to give us our Christmas presents."   
  
The boys had left a note taped on the door to the dorm saying that they would give them their presents in the Common Room, because they wanted to see their faces when they opened them.   
  
Since there weren't any classes, they were allowed to wear Muggle clothes if they wish. Lily put on her favorite Bellbottoms, and a white V-neck T-shirt, that showed off much cleavage. She arranged her hair in a messy bun.   
  
Nadia was wearing a skirt, and a regular black long sleeved shirt. Her hair was half up, and the half that was up was French braided.   
  
Luci was wearing a skirt as well, only hers was much shorter. And her T- shirt was pale pink, with a scoop neck. She had her hair down.   
  
Suzanne was wearing jeans, and a yellow long sleeved V-neck. His shirt also showed off much cleavage. Suzanne and Lily were both Muggle- born, and they were fanatical about V-necks. Suzanne had her hair in a ponytail.   
  
All in all, not very fancy. But, they did not care; they just wanted to be comfortable. When they came downstairs, the boys thought they looked simply gorgeous.   
  
Lily sat down in James' lap, and started tousling his hair lovingly.   
  
"Where are our presents Jamsie?" She asked.   
  
"Oh -- er -- right!" He reached into his pocket, and took out a small box. He handed it to Lily, and when Lily opened she gasped....   
  
(A/N I was going to stop there, but I decided to be nice!)   
  
Inside the box was the most beautiful necklace Lily had ever seen. It was on a fine gold chain, and it was a simple white lily. James smiled, and put it on her.   
  
"Do you like it?" he whispered. Lily was speechless, but she kissed him. Then she pulled back,   
  
"No, of course I don't like it." James' face fell.   
  
"You -- you don't?" he asked looking crestfallen.   
  
Lily smiled, "Of course not, I love it." They kissed again, and stopped because Sirius had cleared his throat loudly.   
  
They grinned at him sheepishly, and turned to watch everyone else get their presents. Nadia had gotten a pair of diamond earrings from Remus, Suzanne had gotten a gold bracelet from Sirius, and Luci had gotten a beautiful silver ring from Peter.   
  
  
"Hey guys!! Let's go to lunch!" said Sirius. Lily giggled and threw a pillow at him.   
  
  
After that, the girls had a little meeting, deciding what they could do to make their Christmas better for the boys. They walked back, smiling.   
  
"1, 2, 3." Mouthed Nadia. Then the girls started kissing them, like they were the only men on the face of the earth. After about ten minutes or so, they stopped, and Lily, her eyes twinkling said to James,   
  
"Merry Christmas, Jamsie." Then they went down to lunch. After a magnificent lunch, and a snowball fight, Lily, Nadia, Luci, and Suzanne all went up to their dorms at 5:00.   
************************   
  
  
Suzanne put on her shocking pink dress robes. Her hair was in a French braid, and she had lip gloss on. On her eyes, she had gold eye shadow.   
  
Luci was wearing a turquoise dress robe. She had her hair half up, and half down. She had blue eyeshadow on, with wine colored lip stick.   
  
  
Nadia was looking very lovely in a light purple robe, with her hair left down. She had a hint of eye shadow, with lipstick.   
  
  
Lily was wearing a beautiful, close-fitting white dress robe. She thought she looked a t little fat in it, but everyone else who saw it on her said it looked awesome, so she decided to keep it and see what James thought. She had the front of her hair in little ponytails, like a headband. The ponytails were twisted onto her head, and she was wearing pink lip-gloss. She had gold eye shadow on as well.   
  
  
****************   
  
James was wearing a navy-blue robe, and tried to tame his hair, but decided against it.   
  
Sirius was wearing dark green robes, and was looking at himself nervously in the mirror.   
  
Remus was wearing red robes, and was combing his hair.   
  
Peter was wearing plain black robes, but they were velvet.   
  
They all went down to the common room, and sat on the couch waiting for the girls. About ten minutes later, Suzanne came down, and met Sirius. Sirius looked at Suzanne like she was the only girl alive. Suzanne was very thankful that Sirius was her boyfriend. .   
  
Nadia came down next, and Remus stared at her. He never knew how beautiful Nadia really was. They sat down on the same couch as Sirius and Suzanne, because they wanted to all go down together.   
  
Luci came down next, and she almost tripped because of her high heels. Peter stood up, and took her hand. It was a good thing that Luci was so short, even with her heels because Peter was rather short himself. They went and sat on the couch.   
  
Finally Lily came down. James stared at her. She looked beautiful, in robes that showed off her figure, but flared out at the bottom to look even more like a dress. Her hair was flowing down her back in soft curls, (A/N her hair is like Julia Stiles in Save The last Dance...) and her 2-inch high heels made her feel taller. James walked up to her and kissed her.   
  
They all went down to the dance together. They were fairly early, and there was a queue outside the doors. Quite suddenly, the doors opened, and everyone went inside. Nobody went in, because every boy was staring at Lily, and throwing the deepest looks of loathing at James. Lily didn't notice this, but James sure did. He looked at the boys, and glared at them. Snape smirked at her, like he was planning to do something.   
  
Dumbledore wasn't lying, the Hufflepuff band were quite good. They played one song while everyone sat down at various tables, and picked up their menus. They ordered different things, and then the plates disappeared, and the dance floor lit up.   
  
"Would you care to dance?" James asked Lily.   
Lily smiled, and took his hand. "I would love too." So, Lily and all of her friends started out the dance. James and Lily were staring at each other as if they were the only people on the earth. When the song ended, they kissed each other passionately. Then a faster song started, and they danced very exuberantly. Even though it wasn't a Tango song, Sirius and Suzanne started doing the Tango! Giggling, Lily led James into the Tango too, and before they knew it, everyone around them was doing the Tango too.   
  
  
The music suddenly stopped, and Dumbledore stood up, his eyes twinkling.   
  
"Will all the girls please make a circle inside of the boys, who will please make a circle."   
  
The boys and girls formed two circles, with the girl's circle on the inside.   
  
"Now, when the music stops, you shall dance with whoever is in front of you. While the music is going, the girls walk around to their left, and the boys move to their right."   
  
The music started again, and the girls moved left. Suddenly the music stopped, and Lily turned to see who was next to her. She gasped; standing in front of her was Snape.   
  
"Come one Lily, you heard Dumbledore, we're supposed to dance." Snape said, his eyes flashing manically.   
  
Lily stood far apart from him, but he pulled her closer. Slowly, he guided her toward the door. He brought he outside. She screamed, but he just smirked.   
  
"No one can hear you, Lily."   
  
He dragged her toward the Forbidden Forest, and pushed her onto the ground.   
  
"You're a pretty Mudblood aren't you? Now, lets get back to what we were doing in the alleyway in the summer, now that Potter or Black won't be able to save you."   
  
Lily stared up at him with a mixture of fear and hate in her eyes.   
  
"What do you want from me, Snape?" she asked in an amazingly calm voice.   
  
Snape laughed. "Well, you see, the Dark Lord wants your powers, and it's my duty to keep you here until he arrives. However, that won't be for a while."   
  
Just then an owl came. Snape read the letter with narrowed eyes, and then laughed coldly.   
  
"Ah, yes, Mudblood. I have orders from the Dark Lord, and I'm sorry to say, we won't me making love today." Suddenly he struck Lily hard on the head with a rock. She went unconscious immediately. Laughing madly, Snape slashed Lily's beautiful robes. He tied the necklace the James gave her very tightly around her neck. She had very little breathing room left. Then he tied a rope round Lily's wrist, and took a broom from behind the tree. Then he flew her up to the highest tree, and tied one end of the rope to the highest branch. Then he changed his mind, and hung her on the Whomping Willow. The tree struck her, and gave her bruises, and many bloody cuts. Snape then tied her to the highest branch, and went back into the hall after making sure that there wasn't any blood on his robes.   
  
Meanwhile, James was looking everywhere for Lily. Sirius tapped him on the shoulder, and asked him to go for a walk.   
  
"Sure," James replied. They went off walking around the grounds.   
  
"So, how are you and Lily holding up?" Sirius asked with a playful punch on James' arm.   
  
"We're doing fine, but I haven't seen her since we did that circle thing, and that ended about 20 minutes ago." James turned to Sirius.   
  
"You don't think Snape did anything to her?" Sirius asked sounding a bit worried.   
  
"Dunno..." They turned around, assuming that she might be in the bathroom, but Sirius looked up, wanting to see the stars.   
  
Of course, Lily's robes stood out slightly against the dark sky. Sirius grabbed James' arm.   
  
"James, look, up there," he said pointing at Lily "is that Lily?"   
  
They ran toward the tree, to get a better look. Sure enough, there was Lily, hung by her wrist.   
  
"Oh my God...." James said softly, "We need to get Dumbledore!"   
  
James and Sirius ran as fast as they could toward the castle. They burst into the hall, and looked wildly around. Finally they spotted Dumbledore in deep conversation with Professor Flitwick.   
  
"Professor!" James said urgently, "You must come, NOW! Lily! Bleeding..."   
Dumbledore quickly excused himself from Professor Flitwick, and hurried out of the following Sirius and James. They took him to the tree where Lily was. When they pointed her out, Dumbledore gasped.   
  
"Oh my Goodness..." Then he shot something silvery toward the hall, and a few minutes later Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Hagrid came running out of the castle.   
  
"Albus! What is it?" panted McGonagall. Dumbledore pointed up at Lily, and McGonagall stared at her. Dumbledore then turned to James.   
  
"James, I want you to take a broom, and go up to fetch Lily. Sirius, you help him."   
  
At these words, James ran off to the broom shed and got two brooms, and gave one to Sirius. Then they took off, and Lily looked even worse up close. She had a big cut on the side of her head, and a swelling bruise on her cheek. Her lips were blue from the lack of oxygen she had. Her robes were torn, and she had many cuts and bruises on her beautiful body. James noticed a piece of folded parchment shoved between the rope and her wrist. They quickly undid the rope, and brought Lily down.   
  
The Professors gasped at the state Lily was in. James lay his cloak on the ground, and gently lay Lily on top of it. Then he sat down a good distance away, and put his head into his arms. He started to cry silently. Soon, he heard someone sit down next to him. He looked up, and saw Sirius looking at him. They looked at each other for a moment, and Sirius patted him reassuringly on the back.   
  
"She'll be fine, James..." Sirius said not really believing himself.   
  
Slowly they got up, because James wanted to see what that note said. He asked Dumbledore for it, and rather reluctantly Dumbledore gave it to him.   
This is what it said:   
  
  
The Mudblood fails to join the Dark Side. We want her powers, and will not give up until we get them. This is just a warning; hopefully you will get the idea that we want James, and the Mudblood. We know for a fact that they will make the one to defeat Lord Voldemort somehow. We aren't sure yet, but we want to kill James or the Mudblood before this happens. We will not fail to kill the one greater then Lord Voldemort.   
  
James looked up, the fury visible in his eyes. Then he turned to Dumbledore,   
"Is she going to be alright, Professor?" James' voice shaking slightly.   
  
Dumbledore looked at James, and shook his head.   
  
"I can't be sure James, we will have to wait and see."   
  
*************************************   
  
  
A/N: sigh: that was a sad chapter for me to write! If you want me to write more, than please REVIEW!!! Okee? Because, if you don't, then I recommend you read WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU BAD PEOPLE DON'T REVIEW!!!! By, *~*Lily*~* hmm.... My cat keeps trying to climb in my ceiling, don't ask me how... long story... anyhoo, Thanx to YourWorstNightmare!! Lol! She wrote and AWESOME fic, and gave me wicked cool regviews! Thanks! Special thanx today to Ariana because I am using HER idea about the part where Lily couldn't say what happened in the beginning! ^ thanx!!   
  
R   
E   
V   
I   
E   
W   
!!


	5. Valentine's Day

A/N: Hey all!! I hope you like this story! I edited it so it should be better.   
  
Disclaimer: Everything that you recognize from the Harry Potter books, than it's *probably* not mine. Anything that is in my fics, that you read in other pplz fics first, than that idea is theirs all right? ON WITH THE STORY!   
  
The Final Years Part 5   
  
Remus was soothing Nadia, and trying to soothe himself as well.  
  
Suzanne was crying in Sirius's arms, and Sirius was trying his best to soothe Suzanne.   
  
"I -- can't believe th -- that this ha -- had to -- ha -- ha -- happen to LILY!!" she sobbed in the Hospital Wing.   
  
Lily was in the intensive care bed at the moment, and James was sitting by her side. He looked terrible. He barely slept, and his usual mischievous twinkle in his eye seemed to have gone out. The teachers were just as bad as James, only they tried hard to conceal it.   
  
Sirius was so torn up inside, he couldn't bare it. He had a murderous look in his eyes every time he looked at the Slytherin table. He wasn't positive who it was, but he knew it had to have been Snape and his gang. He was plotting revenge for quite a while, thought it was time for some drastic action.   
  
At lunch the next day, Sirius went up to Snape and tapped him on the shoulder.   
  
"What do you want, Black?" Snape spat.   
  
"If you want to see something worth seeing, tomorrow night, the night of the full moon, touch the knot on the Whomping Willow that is in between the two biggest branches. That freezes the knot, and then a small passageway will appear. Crawl into the passageway, and go down the passage. Remus will -- no doubt -- be at the end of the passageway, and he'll show you something worth seeing than Snape." Then he walked away, leaving Snape thoroughly confused. ***********************************  
  
Luci looked sadly at the high curtains blocking Lily from view. She tried to go to Peter for comfort, but he didn't seem too keen on talking about it. (A/N L0L, I'm such a dork! *slaps self* 'keen' L0L...) She wondered why this was. Every time she started crying about it, Peter seemed very uncomfortable -- almost like he knew something about it that the others didn't.   
  
Suzanne came and sat next to Luci. Suzanne's eyes were extremely bloodshot. Sirius came and looked very satisfied about something, and Peter followed. He however looked somewhat evil. Remus came in looking like he didn't know what to do with himself now that Lily was in such condition. Nadia came in, carrying a tissue, and burst out in tears again. Remus jumped up, and held her close trying to comfort her.   
  
James was sitting next to Lily with his head in his hands. Then he heard a movement.   
  
"James?" it was Lily. James almost jumped up for joy.   
  
"Yes Lily?" he asked while gently brushing her hair away from her face.   
  
"Wh -- why am I in here? Wh -- where's everyone? OW! My head!" Lily seemed very confused. (A/N ya think?) Lily sat up suddenly and grabbed her head, she was gasping in pain. James stuck his head out of the curtains, and called for Madame Pomfrey. Madame Pomfrey came running in, and quickly asked what happened.   
  
"She just woke up, and seemed very confused, then she grabbed her head in pain." Said James, somewhat hysterically.   
  
Madame Pomfrey shooed him out because he was so hysterical.   
  
"Sirius, come here and watch after James." She said. **************************  
  
In the Common Room that night, Sirius and Peter were playing chess, with James watching them.   
  
"Hey, Peter, did you here what I did to Snape at lunch?" Sirius asked.   
  
"Yeah, you told me remember? You told Snape to press the knot that freezes the tree, and to go down the passage. Do you think it'll work?" Peter said. "WHAT?!" James screamed. Sirius looked up at him in mild surprise.  
  
"James, I only told Snape to do that for his own good. He sneaks around trying to get us in trouble, and I'm sure it was one of his gang who did that to Lily. I told him to go tonight, and he'll meet Remus... Where are you going?"   
  
For James had just jumped up and ran out the portrait hole. He was sprinting down the halls, and burst out the front door. He picked up a long stick, and pressed the knot that froze the tree, and dashed down the passageway that led to the Shrieking Shack. He heard snarling, and sped up. He saw Snape backing against the wall, and dragged him out.  
  
"RUN! RUN NOW!" James yelled, pushing him in front of him. Remus -- who was in werewolf form -- was snarling, and trying to chase after them, but James was holding him off with his wand. Then he dashed back outside, and found Snape sitting against a tree.   
  
"Are you all right?" asked James fiercely. Snape looked up at him his black eyes glinting strangely.   
  
"So... Remus is a werewolf? And so, you tried to get me killed - you'll pay for this Potter."   
  
James just stared at him, "Come on, let's go to Dumbledore, we need to tell him what you saw," James grabbed Snape by his upper arm, and dragged him to Dumbledore's office.   
  
When James explained what happened, Dumbledore didn't give any punishments, but he looked Snape straight in the eye and said,   
  
"Severus, if you tell anyone -- ANYONE -- what you saw, you will get a detention each night for two months, and you will get suspended from this school. Do you understand?"   
  
Snape just nodded, his black eyes still glinting.   
  
  
  
******************* About one month later, Lily emerged from the Hospital Wing feeling fine. The whole school knew about Lily's 'episode', and seemed to be very shocked by it. Everyone liked Lily, except of course the Slytherins. They went out of their way to look at Lily, and Lily just wanted to go back up to the Gryffindor Tower. When she got there, James seemed to be crying. When he saw Lily, he jumped up, picked her up, and swung her around. Then Lily kissed her. Sirius ran over, and pulled Lily in a huge hug. Lily smiled, and sat down.   
  
"Anyone want a game of Exploding Snap?" she asked, perfectly normally.   
  
***********************************  
  
Lily woke up to a huge bang. She quickly pulled back the hangings, and looked wildly around. Standing in the doorway was Lord Voldemort. Lily took one look at him, and screamed.   
  
"HELP!!!!!!! SOMEBODY! HELLLLLLLP!!!!!!!!" Lily ran towards the window, away from Voldemort. Suzanne, Nadia, and Luci stuck their heads out.   
  
"Lily?" Suzanne asked, "What's the matter?" Voldemort turned to her and shouted,   
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Suzanne was dead.   
  
Then he turned to Luci, and killed her. He killed everyone except Lily. Slowly he advanced on Lily.  
  
"Look here, Mudblood. I will get you over to the Dark Side. I will kill your child that will defeat me. I will not kill you now, but I shall give you a dose of pain before I go. CRUCIO!"   
  
Lily was screaming louder than she ever screamed before. She was screaming as if her body was on fire, or a werewolf was slowly advancing on her.   
  
"LILY!! LILY! WAKE UP! LILY!!! GET UP!!!" Somebody was shaking her. She rolled over, and opened her eyes.   
  
"Su - Suzanne? You're alive? Ho- how can that be?" Suzanne looked at her strangely.   
  
"Lily," she said soothingly, "it was only a dream, we're all fine, it's all right."   
  
Suzanne pulled Lily in a hug, "We're not going anywhere Lil'."   
  
Lily sighed, and got out of bed, and looked around at her friends.   
  
"You guys are the best. You know that right? You will always be my best friends." (A/N *snifflez*) ********************* (Skip to Valentines Day)   
  
Lily walked into the Hall, and blinked. Every single boy was staring at her with love struck expressions on their faces. She wished they wouldn't, she never like it when that happened.   
  
"Hey guys!" She said happily, and sat down next to James.   
  
"Hey sweetie," James responded. Then he gave her a peck on the cheek. The boys that were staring at Lily quickly looked away, feeling jealous. Sirius was grinning at Lily, and said,   
  
"Lily, you're going to get so many owls, they're going to suffocate you."   
  
Lily just rolled her eyes, and threw her muffin at Sirius. Sirius pretended to fall off his chair, and die. Lily jumped out of her seat, and helped him up. She tried hard not to giggle, but failed. She playfully slapped Sirius, and said,   
  
"You're so stupid!! How did you manage to pass your O.W.L.s?"   
  
Sirius just shrugged, and sat back down. Just then, the mail arrived. Lily looked up, and sure enough, there were about 100 owls soaring towards her.   
  
"OH MY GOSH! SOMBODY HELP!! LILY'S BEING ATTACKED BY OWLS!!" Sirius shouted.   
  
Dumbledore watched this, his eyes twinkling. More than half of the owls were soaring toward Lily. Lily got up, and ran away, but the owls just followed her.   
  
Lily plopped back down in her seat. "I give up! They're following me everywhere!"   
  
Luci was laughing so hard, she fell off her chair. Lily threw a muffin at her too.  
  
"Shut it you." She said.   
  
Lily turned to all of the owls that were trying to give Lily her present first. She received five large teddy bears, and 17 normal sized teddy bears. The most peculiar gift she was given was a picture of a tree. Attached to it was a note. It said:   
  
  
  
Remember that night sweet Mudblood? Remember that night. I was just making sure you didn't forget it. Love, You should know...   
  
Lily paled; she looked over at the Slytherin table, and remembered. It was Snape. Snape waved, and winked at Lily. Lily got up, and marched over to him.   
  
"You slimy git," she hissed. Then she put the picture of the tree in a pitcher of pumpkin juice, and smashed it on his head. She turned and marched back to the Gryffindor table. The Hall started clapping, and then they went completely silent. Marching towards Lily was Malfoy AND Snape.   
  
"Can I have a word... Lily?" He said 'Lily' like it was a pile of dog poop. Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed Lily by the upper arm, and yanked her violently out of the Hall.   
  
"Never do that again, Mudblood, if you do you will be very sorry." Snape spat. Then he pushed Lily up against the wall, and started kissing her, while Malfoy watched, smirking. She struggled to get away, but she couldn't.   
  
"Let GO!" Lily said. But Snape pretended like he couldn't hear her. Lily kneed Snape right in his thy, and then smacked him.   
  
"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN SNAPE!!" she shrieked. She then stormed back into the Hall, where the owls once again swarmed her. Pretending as though nothing happened, she joked with her friends. She got a gorgeous ring from James, and at the moment she was 'thanking' him.   
  
While they were kissing, Dumbledore stood up, and cleared his throat. Lily and James didn't hear him, so they kept on kissing. Dumbledore saw them, and cleared his throat even louder. Everyone started laughing, and Suzanne smiled mischievously.   
  
"LILY! JAMES! PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE IS TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING! CAN YOU PLEASE STOP SUCKING EACH OTHER'S MOUTHS AND LISTEN?" She screamed.   
  
Lily and James broke apart, their faces burning.   
  
"Sorry, Professor," they mumbled.   
  
Dumbledore just smiled, and said, "Thank you Suzanne." Suzanne bowed.   
  
"Now," said Dumbledore, "The marjority of you wanted a dance for Valentine's Day. You will be pleased to know that we will be having one," he paused while he waited for the students cheers to subside, "however, there will be a contest to see who is the best couple at Hogwarts. First years are welcome. If I see any trouble, or harassing other students," his eyes flickered over to the Slytherin table, "I will personally suspend you, or expel you. The dance will be held at 8:00 sharp. Thank you!"   
  
Lily pretended to look overwhelmed.   
  
"I don't know who to go with, what shall I ever do?" she said.   
  
James got down on his knee, "Oh Lily, my love, will you please do me the honor of escorting me to the dance?"   
  
Lily giggled. "Oh of course James!"   
  
********************************  
  
It was time to get ready for the dance. After every single boy asking Lily to the dance, she was exhausted. Everyone asked Suzanne out as well. Peter mumbled something about not going, so Luci was heartbroken. She was soon asked by a Hufflepuff.   
  
Suzanne was asked by Sirius, and Nadia was going with Remus. Lily, of course, was going with James [ A/N imagine if she went with Malfoy, or Snape!!].   
  
Lily was dressed in a pale, pale pink dress robe that amazingly didn't clash with her vivid hair. She wore her hair up in a half French braid, and silver hair clippies across the braid. On her feet she had white strappy sandals, that were two inches tall.   
  
Suzanne was looking very pretty as well, and so were Luci and Nadia. When they went downstairs, the girls all gave her jealous looks when there boyfriends' jaws dropped.   
  
James accompanied Lily to the dance, and when they got there, the room went deadly quiet. Everyone seemed to be looking at them with a look of utmost terror.   
  
"What?" Lily asked.   
  
Nobody moved, they just continued to look petrified. Lily slowly turned around, somewhat regretting what she would see...  
  
  
  
A/N: Soo.... Whatcha think? Any guesses on who it might be? Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy, and please Review! Thanks to YourWorstNightmare, who wouldn't stop harassing me til I got this out! Lol! It's all good. 


	6. Soul Mates?

{A/N: hey guyz! Hee hee ^_^ if you all have Napster, you HAVE to download this song: 2gether: Scared of Eminem L0L. It's funny! ^_^. Okee, anyhoo, this chapter is loooong! Hee hee ^_^ I'm not sure what'll happen yet.... Hee hee ^_^ I'll think about it! You'll find out now, if you read my story! And PLEASE PLEEEEEEEEASE review! ^_^ thanx! DO NOT READ! Did that catch your attention? Okee, way-ull, don't read if you haven't read parts 1-5 becuz there's LOTS of info in those parts! ^_^}  
  
Disclaimer: It's all good!   
  
  
  
  
Soul Mates... or Playmates? Part 6   
  
  
Standing there was none other than Pulchra, kissing Severus Snape. Lily gasped. She thought Snape was abusing Pulchra, but when she pulled them apart, Pulchra just glared at her.   
  
"Why did you do that, Lily?" Pulchra asked. "We were in the middle of a good kiss!"   
  
Lily stared at her. "You mean, he's you- your DATE?" she said in amazement.   
  
Pulchra grinned, "Yeah!" then she kissed him on the cheek. Lily just turned away, and looked at James. He looked totally confused.   
  
James and Lily walked over to the table, where Nadia and Remus were talking quietly together, away from everyone else. Suzanne and Sirius were just talking about how boring History of Magic was, even though they thought it couldn't get much worse. Lucy was nowhere to be seen, Lily assumed she was off getting to know that Hufflepuff boy. James and Lily looked at each other. They shrugged, and started looking around, looking for food. They looked up at Dumbledore, who stood up.   
  
"Thank you all for coming to this dance, I'm quite sure that you will enjoy yourselves immensely. You might have come with a friend, with a boyfriend, or with a true love. You may have come solo. I can assure you that you will enjoy this, and again that Hufflepuff band, which are now called 'The Huffies'," he paused while there was laughter throughout the hall. The Hufflepuff band scowled at them, " -will be playing. There will be a sort of surprise at the end. A shower of hearts will fall on the perfect couple. A rose will hang over the heads of the two people who are meant to be. We shall see who are the perfect couple, and who are meant to be." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "Let the dance begin!"   
  
With that, The Huffies went up on stage, and started to play a slow song. The Head boy and Head girl started the dance; only, they were dancing with two different people. Slowly, people started drifting out on the floor, Lily and James among them.   
  
It seemed that James just realized how perfectly her arm fit around her hip. Her hand fit perfectly in his, and her head rested on his shoulder in exactly the right place. He could smell the sweet fragrance of her hair. James hadn't realized he cared so much for Lily.   
  
Lily was thinking how her arm had rested perfectly on his broad shoulder, and how her head was at exactly the right spot on his shoulder, so she could smell his wonderful cologne. Her hand fit perfectly in his not to cold hand. Lily looked up into his chocolate eyes that were covered by wonderful round glasses and he grinned a grin that made Lily melt. Lily hadn't realized that she cared so much for Lily.   
  
  
Suzanne and Sirius were watching Lily and James stare into each other's eyes, still dancing slowly, even though there was a much faster song playing. They smiled at each other. They decided to dance. They started dancing so exuberantly; people were backing away in fear. Remus and Nadia were talking happily with each other, sipping Butterbeer. Nadia - of course - knew about him being a werewolf, but did not care.   
  
Lily finally realized that the song was no longer a slow song, and pointed this out to James.   
  
"Yeah, I knew that..." he said with a grin. Lily playfully slapped him.   
  
"Do you want a Butterbeer?" Lily asked him, after two fast songs.   
  
"Sure!" James replied enthusiastically. "I'll go get them."   
  
"All right, I'll sit over here with Remus, and Sirius, and everyone." James nodded, and ran off.   
  
Lily walked over to where her friends were sitting.   
  
"Hey guys! It's hot isn't it?" Lily asked while fanning herself with her hand.  
  
"Yeah..." Nadia said fondly while staring at Remus. Lily grinned at Suzanne, who grinned back.   
  
Sirius was laughing at something over Lily's shoulder, Lily turned around and gasped. Forming behind her was a queue of about fifteen boys. The first one looked at her somewhat nervously.   
  
"Umm... er, Lily? Will you dance with me?"   
  
Lily gave him a quizzical look, and looked at Suzanne. She was laughing silently.   
  
"Um.. I'm really sorry, but I'm only going to dance with my boyfriend tonight, I mean I want it to be special..." Then all the boys walked off looking sad. The same thing happened to Suzanne a few minutes later.   
  
"I wonder where James has gone?" Lily said.   
  
"I'm right here..." James said. Lily turned around and grinned. James was standing there clutching two bottles of Butterbeer, "I only just got away..." Pulchra's gang was sitting at a table close by, looking extremely sulky. Lily grinned again, and kissed him on the cheek while taking a bottle of beer.   
  
"I wonder why Pulchra decided to go to this dance with Snape..." Suzanne said thoughtfully.   
  
"So do I," Sirius said while putting his arm around her. Suzanne giggled, and whispered something to him. He grinned at her and nodded.   
  
"We'll be right back," Suzanne said in a rush. "We're going to go outside..." She grinned at Lily, and James gave Sirius a wink.   
Remus and Nadia were off somewhere as well, and Lily and James were just getting up to dance, when Malfoy came over. He put both of his hands on Lily's shoulders, and looked her up and down.   
  
"Nice look, Lily." He winked at her, and walked off.  
  
"Since when has he called me 'Lily'? And why did he do that?" She frowned.   
  
"I dunno, but I don't like it Lil'." James said.   
  
"Let's forget about that for now James, let's go dance!"   
  
They danced, and danced, when suddenly the music stopped. Suzanne looked confused. Dumbledore stood up. "It is now time to see who the perfect couple is."   
  
He shot something out of his wand that seemed to be a ball of light; it zoomed around the room for about a minute, before hovering over Sirius and Suzanne. Then, a shower of hearts fell all over them. Sirius and Suzanne grinned at each other, and kissed each other quickly. Everyone clapped.  
  
"Very nice, Mr. Black, Ms. Burke," Dumbledore smiled. "Now we shall find the two people that are meant to be!" He shot what seemed like two balls of light, and it sped straight over to Lily and James. A huge rose, which was five feet long, hovered over them, and petals seemed to be coming out of it. They grinned, and kissed each other. A long kiss. It was about three minutes long.   
  
Dumbledore stepped in. "It is clear that Lily and James are soul mates. They are the most perfect couple for each other. Sirius, Suzanne, and Lily and James. They are the two best couples in this school. Congratulations to them."   
  
  
********************************  
  
  
It was May 28th, and at the moment Lily was sleeping peacefully.   
  
"Miss Evans. MISS EVANS!" Lily woke up with a start.   
  
  
"What?" She asked; Professor Trewlawney scowled at her.   
  
"I was merely trying to make you participate in this class, as it is so wonderful, and interesting. I was just mentioning about how Pluto holds many secrets. If you misjudge Pluto, horrible things could happen to you such as..."   
  
Lily stopped listening. She rolled her eyes at Lucy. Lucy did not see, because she was watching Sirius. He was laughing so hard that he fell off his chair. Professor Trelawney looked up in surprise.   
  
"Ahh... yes, I see that Mr. Black has just fallen off of his chair. I predicted he would because he simply found it so shocking that - yes, - Venus is in the twelfth house." She nodded impressively.   
  
Just then, the bell rang. Yawning, Suzanne came over to them.   
  
"That was such a good nap I had!" She said grinning. They all laughed, and went downstairs, to Transfiguration. James sat down next to Lily. The desks were each far enough apart for Professor McGonagall to walk up and down. Suzanne sat down on Lily's right, Nadia sat in front of her, and Lucy sat behind her. Sirius sat down next to Lucy, behind James. Remus sat down next to Nadia, in front of James, and Peter sat on James' left.   
  
"All right. Now that we're all seated," Professor McGonagall surveyed how the Gryffindors were on one side of the room, and the Ravenclaws were on the other. "I shall give you the assignment. Now, this is a very complex spell, and I will be shocked if you administer it on your first try. Now, the person who founded this spell was..."   
  
Nobody was listening. At least, Lily wasn't. Just then, James tapped her on the arm, and passed her a note. Unfortunately, McGonagall saw this, and walked over to them, her lips pursed together, and anger in her eyes.   
  
"What's this? Note passing? You know the rule in this class about note passing, Potter. I read the note aloud." Sirius tried hard not to laugh, because James was looking embarrassed. "Okay, 'Lily, you look absolutely stunning, will you please meet me in the Common Room tonight, at 11:30?' Now, what do you have to sat for yourself Miss Evans?" McGonagall asked.   
  
Lily scribbled something on a piece of parchment, and handed it to Professor McGonagall. She looked at it, and seemed to smile for the briefest moment. " 'Defiantly, I'll be there.' " She read. Then she walked away. Lily grinned at Suzanne who was looking at her in amazement, and a group of giggly Ravenclaw girls who had a crush on James looked horrorstruck.   
  
****************************************  
  
  
"I wonder what James wants to see me for?" Lily said in thought at around 11:15 that night.   
  
Nadia grinned at her. "I'm pretty sure I know..." Then she burst into a fit of giggles.   
  
Lily through a pillow at her, and Nadia's giggles got lost in the pillow.   
  
Lily decided to wear her regular school robes, and wore her waist-long hair down. At 11:29 she went downstairs. James was nowhere to be seen. Lily sat down in a chair by the fire, and was constantly checking her watch. At 11:43, she was beginning to think that she was stood up. At 11:50, there was a knock on the window. There was an owl, with the name Lily on the front.   
  
Lily opened it, and this is what it said,   
  
"Turn around."   
  
Standing there was none other than James, holding a single lily, and smiling at her. The fire in the fireplace made everything flicker beautifully.   
  
"This is our six month anniversary, Lily." James said, smiling.   
  
Lily threw her arms around him and hugged him. Then she looked up and kissed him.   
  
"I love you so much, James." She said.   
  
Huddled at the top of the Boy's Dormitory, Sirius took a picture of them, so that they could remember this happy moment. He remembered when they were kids, they hated each other. Then, they became friends, very gradually...   
  
***************************************************************************************   
  
  
Lily woke up sweating and shaking. She had another one of those dreams. It was June 26; four days before they were due to go home. The dream was still standing out vividly in her mind. She was at home with... wait, who was she home with? It was a man, defiantly a man, and a baby; she got killed, while trying to save...? She sighed. She had no idea. She decided to go downstairs, and think by the fire. When she went downstairs, a very strange sight played before her eyes. Voldemort was sitting there, talking to Malfoy, and Snape, planning a murder, they were planning to murder, HER! But, why were they in the Gryffindor Common Room? Shouldn't they be in the Slytherin one? Voldemort turned around, and saw her there, "CRUCIO" he screamed. Lily started screaming louder than a banshee.   
  
  
  
*****************************************************   
  
  
Lily blinked and woke up. She looked around. She seemed to be in the Gryffindor Common room, with everyone staring at her, horrified.   
  
"What?" Lily asked them.   
  
"You were ju - just sc-screaming, like, all hell was after you." A nearby 2nd year said.   
  
Just then, Lucy came over, looking very pale.   
  
"Lil, Lily, look, I just got this letter, I think you should read it..." she took the letter, totally forgetting her dream, and all about it.   
  
  
  
  
Dear Potter's friends,  
  
Potter can be found at the Whomping Willow, at 3:00. Be there, and maybe I'll let him go. You don't want to mess with the Dark Lord.   
  
  
  
  
"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God..." said Lily repeatedly. She just sat there in total shock.   
Just then, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Nadia, and Suzanne came through the portrait hole. They seemed very happy, but their grins quickly faded at the sight of Lucy and Lily.   
  
"What's wrong? Lily? Lucy?" Suzanne asked. They didn't answer her. They just sat there, their faces pale, staring into the fire. Nadia noticed the letter shaking in Lily's pale hand. She pointed it out to Remus, and he took it. His face paled as he read it, and he handed the letter to Sirius, and sat down in an armchair across from Lily. He put his head on his hand, and stared into the fire. Sirius read it, with Peter, and Nadia reading it over their shoulder. Sirius sat down, and had his elbows on his knees, with his head in his hands. Peter just looked terrified, and Nadia just stood there staring at the letter.   
  
***************************************************  
  
  
Lily was pacing the room, "All right," she said checking her watch, "it's 2:45, let's go!"   
  
Everyone left, and they reached the Whomping Willow at 2:55. There seemed to be a big commotion, with some sort of tape, and teacher shooing students away. Lily ran up to the tape, and ducked under before the teachers stopped her.   
  
"JAMES! JAMES! JAMES! WHERE'S JAMES?!!?!" Lily said, hysterically. Teachers were shouting, but they couldn't pass the tape. Someone had bewitched it. Just then, a masked Death Eater came out from behind a tree, holding his wand to James.   
  
"One wrong move..." he threatened. James seemed to be held up by some invisible force, because he was unconscious, and he was floating about two feet off the ground. Lily stood there, frozen to the spot. Nobody else could cross the line. The Death Eater stepped forward.   
  
Lily took a step back, but seemed to bump into the Whomping Willow. It struck her hard across the arm. She ducked, and rolled out of the way. The Death Eater laughed, evilly. Teachers were screaming, students were screaming, teachers were running around the tape, trying to get inside. Chaos. Total chaos. The Death Eater was facing the teachers, away from Lily.   
  
"Now what I have here," he kicked James, Sirius had his hands balled into fists, and his teeth were clenched, " is one of the finest wizards that I have seen in a good hundred years." Behind him, Lily had picked up a huge branch, and was sneaking up behind him. The teachers tried their best to keep the Death Eater's attention faced to them.  
  
"With a wizard like this," the Death Eater continued, "we could get many people over to our side."   
  
Then Lily swung the branch down on his head, and he was knocked out immediately. Lily pointed her wand at James, and he woke up, feeling very groggy.   
  
"James! Oh, James!" Lily jumped up on James, putting her legs around his waist. Then she put both her hands on the side of his face, and kissed him. James fell over, but Lily didn't care. She just sat on top of James, and hugged him. Professor McGonagall made her way over the tape, smiling slightly, and tried to pull Lily off of James. Lily wouldn't let go, and soon students started to laugh.   
  
Professor Dumbledore came, and with great strength, pulled the two apart.   
  
"Strain yourself Miss Evans, James needs to go to the Hospital Wing." True, James was looking very groggy, and confused.   
  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
Nadia was sitting outside the Hospital Wing. She felt so bad for James, and Lily. Suzanne was sobbing uncontrollably, and so was Lucy. Lily was just staring. Her face was pale, and she was staring, staring at the wall in front of her. Sirius had pure hatred on his face, and his arm around Suzanne. Remus was pacing up and down in front of the door, and Peter looked scared. {A/N: did I get everyone?! L0L} Just then, the door opened, and Dumbledore came out.   
  
"James will be fine, there is no permanent damage, and you may see him." Dumbledore said. Everyone jumped up at these words, except Sirius and Lily. Dumbledore looked around at them.   
  
"Are you two all right?" Dumbledore asked. Sirius just raised his head and stared at him. Lily kept staring at the wall. "James will be fine, you have nothing to worry about." Dumbledore assured her.   
  
Lily raised her head, and stared into his bright blue eyes, with her vivid green ones.   
  
"Will this ever stop? Why can't I just have a normal life? Why can't he just leave us alone?" Lily asked, with a pleading tone in her voice. Sirius came over and hugged her.   
  
"Come on, Lil', let's go see how James is."   
  
When they entered, James was sitting up, and looked fine. Well, as fine as you can look at that state. He was torture a few times, and put under the Imperius Curse to write the letter. When James saw his best friend, and girlfriend enter, his face broke out in a grin. Lily looked sadly back at him, and sat at the end of his bed. Sirius sat next to his head.   
  
"Hey mate, I'm fine." He said while patting Sirius on the knee. Sirius grinned at him.   
  
"Hey, I say we go down to the kitchens tonight, and have a party in the Common Room!" Sirius said.   
  
Everyone laughed. Dumbledore listened outside the door, smiling. He had a feeling that nothing like this would happen again for a very long time.   
  
********************************************************************  
  
Lily was all packed up to go home. She really didn't want to go back home, but at least she would see her Grandfather again! She got dressed in shorts, and a tank top.   
  
"Awww... Lily, cheer up!" Remus said when she clomped down the stairs. Suzanne came after her, looking just as depressed.   
  
"I'm okay, I just don't want to go home... with Petunia." She added with a scowl.   
  
"Yeah, and I don't want to go home, because I'll miss this place, and my family never seems too thrilled to see me again..." Suzanne said.   
  
Sirius looked somewhat relieved, and sad. "Hey guys, we'll send LOADS of owls!" he grinned.   
  
Remus came down, looking thoroughly angry.   
  
"What's wrong, buddy?" Sirius asked him.   
  
"Full moon tomorrow." Remus said.   
  
Lily looked away. She didn't have a problem with Remus being a werewolf; it just seemed - odd.   
  
James bounced down the stairs, and sat down next to Lily. He put his arm around her, and looked around.   
  
"Can you believe that next year we'll be seventh years?" James asked.  
  
Nadia shook her head. "No, I mean it seems like yesterday I saw the castle that I'd so much about from my parents. And remember in second year, when we found out about Remus? That seemed to bring all of us much, much closer together." She smiled at Remus.   
  
Suzanne smiled, "Yeah, and remember in third year, when we played wizard truth or dare? When Lily's wand said to kiss James? Lily was mortified!"   
  
James grinned, "Yeah, and I ran out screaming... but look now!" He bent over and kissed Lily. They wouldn't stop, so Sirius carried on the conversation.  
  
"And, in our fourth year, when we got in that huge fight, and we were always sending curses at each other, boys against girls of course, and it wasn't fair because there were five girls..." he trailed off looking uncomfortable. {A/N, remember Kirsten?}   
  
Nadia laughed, "I know! But, our fifth year, when you guys showed us that passage to Honeydukes. And then, we were so impressed with how you found that passage, and then you showed us that map..."   
  
Suzanne giggled, "Are you guys paying ANY attention at all?" She said to Lily and James. They were lying on the couch, with Lily sitting on top of him, and they were kissing.   
  
Peter looked at them with a smirk on his face. "Do you think we should just let them be?"   
  
Sirius grinned, "Nah." He said. He picked up a pillow and threw it at them.   
  
"Guys! I think it's necessary for you to participate in this conversation." Lily giggled.   
  
James grinned. Then he pushed Lily off of him, and she rolled on the floor.   
  
Lily looked up at them, and grinned. "Remember when Suzanne was asking us when the Thanksgiving Feast was? She was horrified when she found out we don't celebrate it!" She started laughing hysterically, rolling around on the floor. Suzanne looked down at her, and smirked.   
  
"Well, how was I supposed to know? I didn't realize how- how ABNORMAL this country is."   
  
Sirius pretended to look highly offended. "We're not abnormal, Suzie. YOU are abnormal."   
  
Suzanne giggled. Then she checked her watch. "Ooh! It's time for the carriages arrive!" She said sadly.  
  
"I wonder who's going to be Head Girl, and Head Boy next year! Wouldn't it be cool if it was one of us?" Nadia said.   
  
James laughed. "Yeah, right." He said. "I'm surprised I was made a Prefect!"   
  
Lily giggled. "Remember when I found out I was a Prefect? I was so shocked! I mean we caused so much trouble!"   
  
Lucy laughed. "Yeah, I'm surprised all of us are Prefects, well, except Peter..." She smiled.   
  
"Sorry, buddy." Sirius laughed, Peter just smiled a sarcastic smile at them.   
  
"Come on, we really ought to go." Suzanne sighed. {A/N I'm listening to 2gether, and I'm like typing to the beat, it's funny. Haha.}   
  
The train ride to Platform 9 3/4 was very enjoyable. They played many games of Exploding Snap. The usual sadness still hung in the air, but it was concealed greatly with all the cheerfulness. Nadia seemed to have come down with some sort of Giggling Disease or something. She was laughing at everything that anybody said. Lucy was writing in what seemed like a journal. Lily and Suzanne were watching James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter play a game of Exploding Snap, when their least favorite person came in.   
  
"Well well well. If it isn't the Mudblood and her little friends." Snape snarled.   
  
James stood up. "What was that Snape?"   
  
Snape laughed in his face. "You heard me. What kind of pure-blood are you? Hanging around with this kind of filth. I thought you could sink no lower, Potter. And to think you kiss that piece of filth's mouth? And you, Black. What is wrong with you - "   
  
Snape never got to finish. For, Suzanne had just got up, and slapped Snape extremely hard across the face.   
  
"Never, ever say that again, Snape. Do you hear me?" Snape just stared at her in disbelief, and turned around and stalked off.   
  
Lily stared at her best friend in amazement.   
  
Sirius stood up, and pulled her back in her seat.   
  
"Wow..." Nadia said. "Good job, Suzanne!"   
  
Suzanne just grinned. "That ought to shut him up." She replied.   
  
"Hey guys," Lucy said, "I think we should tell each other who we had a crush on in first, second, third, fourth, and fifth years!" She looked pointedly at the boys.   
  
They all blushed, and looked away mumbling how they didn't think that that was such a good idea.   
  
Lily looked at them, "Oh, come on! We still have three hours left on this train, we might as well get some use out them!" She loved it when the boys told them secrets.  
  
"Fine, we will, but you girls have to PROMISE not to laugh. And you have to tell us the truth about who you liked. " Sirius said.   
  
"Yeah, this is a two way street here." Remus said.   
  
Nadia giggled. "We wouldn't lie! Come on, what do you think? That we're just going to rob you of your secrets, and then just have them to taunt you, and spread them around the school if we get mad at you?" she said.  
  
The boys looked at each other self-conciously.   
  
"That's it. We're not telling anything." James said.  
  
"Yeah, really, you have to tell us first!" squeaked Peter.   
  
Suzanne looked at all her friends. "Excuse us a moment." And they all went outside.   
  
"I wonder what they're talking about?" James said.   
  
"All right." Lily said business like as they walked back in. "But, you have to PROMISE not to laugh. And if you do, I know some very good curses that would suit you perfectly. We decided that we shall go in a specific order..."   
  
They arranged themselves so that they were comfortable, and Lucy blushing slightly, cleared her throat.  
  
"Okay, I had a small, teensy, tiny, crush I mean small, really small, about this big," she held her fingers so close, that they were almost touching. Lily rolled her eyes at the boys to show that she was lying. "All right, it was... ::mumble::"   
  
"What? Sorry, we didn't quite catch that there Lucy!" James said cheerfully.  
  
"All right, Gilderoy Lockhart. BUT THAT WAS IN THIRD YEAR!" She added quickly at the looks on the boys' faces.   
  
The boys looked at each other, and tried very hard to keep straight faces, but were unsuccessful. They burst out laughing, and quickly stifled their laughs at the looks on the girls faces.   
  
Smiling slightly, they returned to their seats, and did not trust themselves to look at each other.   
  
Nadia cleared her throat. "All right, in fourth year, I had the hugest crush on that Hufflepuff, Stevie Davidson."   
  
Remus stared at her. Sirius stared at her. James just checked his watch. Peter's eyes got huge, and almost popped out of his head. Stevie Davidson had a reputation of breaking every girls hearts.   
  
"Okay, continue!" James said. He seemed eager to get to Lily.   
  
Suzanne was next. She was blushing so hard, she looked like a tomato.   
  
"All right, I had a huge obsession over - over - all right, I had the hugest crush on Will Chang."   
  
"I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU DID! IN FIFTH YEAR! AM I RIGHT?" Remus said.   
  
Suzanne just nodded. "HA! I told you!" he said to James, Sirius, and Peter triumphantly.   
Lily tried to sneak out of the car, but unfortunately James caught her.   
  
"I don't think so Lily." Lily really didn't want to tell, because she knew she would never hear the end of it.   
  
Lily moaned in her hands. "All right, I guess it's only fair. In first and second year, I had the hugest crush on somebody that you all are very good friends with. I had this major obsession with," she moaned into her knees. "If I tell you guys, I'll never hear the end of it!"  
  
Remus clucked. "tsk, tsk Lily. You know the rules. You must!"   
  
"Okay, okay." She took a deep breath. "I had the hugest crush on Sirius in first and second years."   
  
Sirius stared at her, dumbfounded. Slowly his expression turned into a grin. He raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
  
"OH SHUT UP!" Lily screamed, laughing. "It's the boys' turns now."   
  
  
"Peter can go first." James, Sirius, and Remus said at once.   
  
Peter groaned. "All right, well, I had a crush on... Kirsten." He said her name very quietly.   
  
There was a very uncomfortable silence. Sirius and James looked at each other. Nadia started crying, but quickly stopped. She only shed one tear.   
  
"Okay, there's no use crying over spilt milk guys!" Lucy said, trying to sound cheerful. Her smile didn't reach her sad eyes.   
  
Remus cleared his throat. "Well, I guess I've always had a crush on Nadia. But there was one phase, where I like Lily a lot."   
  
Lily stared at him. "Really?!"   
  
Remus nodded shyly. "Half of fifth year."   
  
Lily continued to stare. She never even gave it a thought...  
  
Suzanne giggled. "Okay! Who next?"   
  
It was James' turn. "IhadahugecrushonPulchra." He said very fast.   
  
All the girls stared at James. "PULCHRA?!" they said together.   
  
James nodded. "All right, it's Sirius' TURN!"   
  
Sirius blushed. That was the first time the girls have ever seen him do so. Lucy and Nadia raised their eyebrows at each other. This must be big.  
  
Sirius stared at the floor. "Well, I've always had the biggest crush on Lily. Always. I think I still do, but I like Suzanne more. A lot more. Lily is kind of my sister now."   
  
'Why do all the boys like me?' she wondered to herself. Personally, she didn't find herself all that attractive. Her hair was much to red, not really orangey. And her nose was slightly too big, and it was sprinkled with one to many freckles. Her hair was too curly at the bottom. It was straight at the top, but soft curly on the bottom. She really liked her eyes though. Unlike most redheads, she had black eyelashes, and they made her eyes look even greener. She always thought that Suzanne was much more attractive.  
  
Suzanne looked extremely jealous. She was glaring at Lily. "What?" Lily asked when she noticed this.  
  
"Oh nothing," she replied icily.   
  
Lily looked questionly at her. "Are you sure?"   
  
After about ten minutes, Suzanne asked Lily something.  
  
"Lily, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"   
  
"Sure." Lily got up, and followed Suzanne.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
Suzanne just glared at her. "Maybe the fact that my own BOYFRIEND likes you! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU! YOU JUST THROW YOURSELF AT HIM, AND YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO DREADFULLY UGLY! JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME LILY! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" Suzanne stormed back into the compartment.  
  
Lily just stood there. She was shocked. Slowly she walked back into the compartment. Everyone had heard the argument. Suzanne was sitting at the very end of the compartment, glaring at Lily as she walked in.  
  
"Suzanne, I don't know why Sirius likes me. All I know is that you are much prettier than me, and Sirius likes you. Sirius doesn't like me anymore."  
  
"I DON'T CARE! EVERY SINGLE BOY IN THIS SCHOOL LIKES YOU! I'M JUST SIRIUS' SECOND CHOICE BECAUSE YOU'RE ALREADY TAKEN!" Suzanne screamed.   
  
Lily stared at her. "That's not it at all Suzanne. I can't believe you would say something like that."   
  
Suzanne looked at her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Lily, you have everything you could possibly want. You have so many friends, and all the boys like you."   
  
"I have not. You don't know how horrible my life is at home. If I didn't have my Grampy, then I don't know what I would do." Lily said. "And, he's starting to get very old..." she added.  
  
Suzanne stared at her. Then she hugged her. "I'm sorry, Lil'. I don't know what came over me. I don't want to leave like this."  
  
"It's all right Suzanne, everyone cries once in a while." Lily said soothingly.   
  
The rest of the train trip passed with everyone talking about how many owls they would send each other, and things like that. Then the train stopped. Everyone lugged their luggage off the train, and waited for their turn to pass through the barrier.   
  
Lily spotted her grandfather, grandmother, and Petunia immediately. James walked her over to them, after Lily hugged all her friends good bye.   
  
"Hi Grampy!" Lily said cheerfully. "This is my boyfriend, James Potter."   
  
They shook hands, while Petunia and her grandmother stood back.   
  
"Nice to meet you, James." He said. "We must go now Lily,"   
  
"All right, just let me say good bye!" Then she put her arms around James, and kissed him. They kissed for quite a while, when Lily pulled away.  
  
"It's takes a while to get back home, and we want to be home before supper. Bye James! I love you!" Lily said.  
  
"See you Lily!" James replied.   
  
Lily sat in the back seat, next to Petunia who turned her head and looked out the window with her nose in the air. Lily blew a kiss to James and sighed.   
  
This was going to be a long summer.  
  
  
{A/N DID YOU LIKE IT!?! I did! Hahahaha. Wanna know what my FAVORITE movie is? The Lion King. L0L. IT's the best! Do you guys like it? If you do, tell me in your review! Okee? Would you like me to continue? Cuz I have ideas I could use. Hahha. This is funny. While I type, there are all these squiggly lined telling me I spelled a word wrong! YaY! REVIEW! And I really recommend reading YourWorstNightmare's stories! They're really good! Luv ya! 


	7. Lily's Pregnant?!

A/N: hee hee! Hi guyz! It's ME again! Hahahahaha, I know I've been taking a very long while to write this lately, but what can I say? What's up to YourWorstNightmare!!! Haha! Read her stories!   
  
Disclaimer: It's all good!   
  
Soul Mates or Playmates? Part 7  
  
'Hammer? What is a hammer doing hammering in my house?' Lily thought, very confusedly.   
  
It was not a hammer, as Lily had expected, it was Petunia. She was pounding on Lily's door, and called in to her.  
  
"Hey, Grampy says to come down for breakfast." Petunia shouted. For some reason, she seemed extremely happy. The only time Lily has seen her so happy, is when she had been in trouble...  
  
Lily rolled over and groaned. She went downstairs in her shorts, and T-shirt, yawning. She walked into the kitchen, and plopped down in a chat.   
  
"'Morning, Grampy, Morning, Grammy, Petunia." Lily said.   
  
Her grandmother and grandfather smiled at her. Lily wondered why her grandmother has been acting so nice lately, she strongly suspected that her grandfather had something to do with it.   
  
The smiles on their faces were rather forced. Lily gazed at them, wondering what was going on. Their eyes looked sad, and disbelieving.   
  
"Honey, we just got a call from the doctor you went to the other day." Her grandfather said.   
  
Lily's confusion increased. She hadn't seen a doctor, she only came home two weeks ago, and all she really did was hang around, and go swimming occasionally.   
  
"Now, we can understand why you didn't want to tell us yourself, because, we know that this must be an awful experience for you. You are much too young." Her grandmother said.   
  
Petunia looked simply furious that her grandmother was now being nice to Lily.   
  
"Too young for what? What are you talking about?" Lily asked.  
  
Her grandmother smiled, and reached out to pat her hand.   
  
  
"You don't need to pretend that you don't know what we're talking about Sweetie, we already know that you're pregnant."   
  
Lily coughed on piece of toast. "WHAT?! What makes you think I'm pregnant? Who told you?"   
  
"Your doctor called this morning, Honey." Her grandfather said.  
  
"Oh yeah? What's his name?" Lily asked.   
  
"I can't believe you went and got pregnant Lily," her grandfather suddenly said, "I am very disappointed." He looked at her with a mixture of pity, sadness, anger, and disbelief written on his face.   
  
"What is this doctor's name?!" Lily asked again.   
  
"I believe his name is..." he looked at a piece of paper. " Dr. Black."   
  
"Black?!" Lily asked.   
  
"Yes," her grandmother said. {A/N I'm going to give them names...} "You're sure that's right, Chris?" {A/N there you go. I'm going to shut up now...}   
  
"Yes, Marianne, I am right." Chris said surely. "Lily, where are you going? I think we should talk more about this pregnancy..."   
  
Lily was on her way to the living room. She got some Floo Powder, and threw some in.   
  
"The Insane House!" Lily shouted. Then she was swept away in a blur of emerald flames, with her grandmother shouting something most embarrassing. She never did figure out why Sirius' parents let him name their house. When she fell out on the floor, she stood up and brushed herself off. It was then when she remembered her skimpy pajamas. She looked hopelessly at herself in the mirror, then screamed,   
  
"SIRIUS BLACK! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Mrs. Black came into the Dining Room, and smiled at Lily. Lily smiled back, and apologized.   
  
"Sorry, Mrs. Black, but I need to talk to Sirius now..."   
  
"Oh dear, he's having a little party, James, Remus, and Peter are here as well." She said. He is up in his room; it's the third door, in the second hall. It is at the top of the stairs, go to your left, and go down the corridor. On your right, there is another hall, and his room is the third door on the left. Oh good, his owl is back, she'll show you the way." She eyed Lily's outfit, which was a baby T-shirt, and short shorts, and mumbled something about wishing for something.   
Lily (feeling quite foolish) followed the black owl. His house was humungos. When the owl soared into the room, Lily hung back a little. She took her hair out of its ponytail, and let it hang down her back. She frantically tried to brush it with her fingers, and then knocked on the half open door.   
  
"Come in," Sirius said, while laughing about something. She walked in, and stared. All four of the boys were wearing khaki shorts. That was all. That's not what she was staring at though. The room was six times the size her room at home.   
  
"Wow, Sirius, your house is huge," she said awestruck.   
  
The boys were too busy gaping at Lily. Lily was too busy gaping at the room to notice the busily gaping boys gaping at her gaping at the room. {A/N *cough*}   
  
Then Lily snapped back, and blushed slightly at the attention.   
  
"So, what's going on?" Sirius asked.   
  
That was when Lily remembered.   
  
"Oh, I don't know... DR. BLACK!" she said angrily.   
  
Sirius tried to look innocent. "I'm not a doctor Lily, what are you talking about?"   
  
James didn't mean to. He let out a laugh. Pretty soon all four boys were rolling around hysterically.   
  
"Oh, I'm sure you find it all very funny, but I DON'T! My grandmother shouted something about pain, and giving me a book, and that I shouldn't feel alone while I was getting the Floo Powder and everything ready. Do you know how humiliating that was? My on grandparents, they were so disappointed! They couldn't believe it, they had this look of disgust, and IT'S NOT FUNNY!" She ranted.   
  
"So, what does it feel like to be pregnant, Lily?" Remus asked, trying to sound curious.   
  
Lily threw a pillow at him. "It's NOT funny, Remus! Well, I have to go, but I think that SOMEONE," at this she glared pointedly at the boys, "should accompany me. My grandparents should know from you, and plus James, they want to see you. They think you're the 'father-to-be' I've tried to explain to them... they just won't listen! I'm really getting sick of it... You guys HAVE to tell them!" she looked pleadingly at the boys.   
  
"All right, all right, we'll come." James said, melting at the sight of her gorgeous puppy dog eyes.   
  
Lily smiled, "Thanks a lot, I appreciate it. Please, put on some shirts or something, you can't go like that,"   
  
She went over to James, was about to kiss him, but changed her mind; she whacked him on the head.   
  
"I still can't believe you did that!" she said, giggling. She ran away before James could tackle her.   
  
"What about you?" Peter said, eyeing her, "You're half naked yourself! You should put some clothes on."   
  
"Hey, it's my house." Lily said, but all the same, she crossed her arms across her chest, blushing slightly.   
  
"You go on, Lily, we need to get dressed," Remus said.   
  
"Oh, just wear those shorts, and throw on a shirt, I don't want to get lost... Sirius, did I mention that your house is gigantic?" Lily said.  
  
"Yeah, you may have mentioned it once or twice," Sirius said quickly, while blushing slightly.   
  
"Sirius doesn't like to talk about how rich his family is," James said to Lily quietly.   
  
Lily nodded. Finally the boys were ready, and they made the way down the stairs. Lily was gazing up at the ceiling, which seemed to go up very far. She missed a step, and fell down the stairs. Luckily Remus caught her before she fell too far.   
  
"Thanks," she said.   
  
They reached the Dining Room, and Lily took some Floo Powder. Then she decided that the boys should go first.   
  
"All right, you four first." She said.   
  
Sirius groaned. "There goes that idea, Peter."   
  
Sirius took some Floo Powder, and threw it in the fire. "THE FLOWER!" He yelled. James had named Lily's house.   
  
After the other three went, Lily went. Her grandparents were quite shocked when they saw Lily come out of the fireplace, after the other four boys that they didn't know.   
  
"Lily, you didn't have to go running to your friends, we can help. You can talk to us. Now, who is the father of this baby? Oh Lily! I just had a thought! What if you have twins!? Or triplets? You won't be able to handle it!"   
  
Lily glared at the boys, who were cracking up.   
  
"Grammy, I am NOT pregnant, and I have proof. Tell them, boys."   
Sirius took a step forward.   
  
"Denial is a big problem in teen pregnancies." He said, while fighting to keep a straight face.   
  
Lily stared at him. "What are you doing?" she hissed.   
  
He pretended not to hear her.   
  
"Yes, I quite agree what you are getting at. Our sweet girl, I can't believe... she's only sixteen!"   
  
Lily groaned. "I can't possibly be pregnant! Unless, someone cut me open while I was sleeping, and placed a baby inside of me."   
  
"Now, which one of you is James? I believe I have forgotten who's who..." Marianne said.   
  
James stepped forward, " Ma'am, Lily is not pregnant. She and I never..." he trailed off.   
  
Marianne smiled, "Really? You mean, our sweet little angel wasn't lying? That's wonderful."   
  
Lily rolled her eyes. " Why didn't you just believe ME?"  
  
"Oh honey, we wanted, too, but that Dr. Black, he just sounded so serious."   
  
"Well, of course he sounded serious grampy, because his NAME is Sirius!"  
  
She shoved Sirius forward. "THIS is the Dr. Black that called you."   
  
Remus burst out laughing.   
  
"And who are these young fellows?" Marianne asked with a trace of amusement.   
  
"Well, this," Lily pointed to Remus, " is my friend Remus Lupin. This one, is Peter Pettigrew. This one here, he's my boyfriend, James Potter. And this git," here Lily gave Sirius a hit on the head ("OW!") "is Sirius Black. They are all the biggest troublemakers in school."   
  
  
  
"Troublemakers, eh?" Chris said, eyeing James with some dislike.   
  
"Oh no, they're the GOOD kind, they don't hurt anyone, and um, they get good grades, especially James."   
  
"Don't you know how to use a hair brush boy?" Chris asked James.   
  
James blushed. "Well, sir," he said, " it's not like I haven't tried. It's just that my hair refuses to do what I want it to. It always stays this way... no matter what. I can show you if you like."   
  
"All right," Chris said. So Lily got a hair brush and handed it to James. James ran it through his hair, and it stayed flat.  
  
"It looks like it works to - oh." Chris finished when he saw that James' hair just sprang back up to it's normal position.   
  
"All right, you boys better get back, I want to get my homework out of the way. Plus I'm going to go shopping!" Lily exclaimed.   
  
"Okay, I'll see you later Lily." James said. They gave each other a quick hug, and Lily threw some Floo Powder in the fire. She heard her grandparents gasp as the fire turned green.   
  
"Bye!" Lily called.   
  
Sirius stepped right into the fire, and shouted, "THE INSANE HOUSE!" Then he turned and grinned at them before he was swept away. After seeing that the other three boys were safely out of her house, she turned around to see her grandparents looking fearfully at the fireplace.  
  
"What is it?" Lily asked, turning around to look at the fireplace, which looked perfectly normal. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Those boys, th - they just disappeared into the fire!" Marianne exclaimed.   
  
Lily smiled. "That was Floo Powder, Grammy."   
  
Then she went off explaining all about Floo Powder, and other magical things that were used normally in the Wizarding World.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that night, while Lily was home alone, Petunia burst in the door, giggling.   
  
"Hiiiiiiiiii Lily. Ooh! Are you a purdy flower?!?! FLOWERS MAKE ME SNEEZE!!! AAAACHOO" she said.   
  
Lily stared at her older sister in horror. "Petunia, are you DRUNK?!!" Lily asked.   
  
"Noooo..." Petunia said with a laugh, "I'm not drunk, what gave you that idea?" Then she stumbled into the kitchen.   
  
Lily followed her. She's never seen a drunk person before, only on TV. Petunia was opening the silverware draw. She took out the huge butcher knife and started running around the kitchen, laughing maniacally.   
  
"PETUNIA! What are you doing?!" Lily shouted.  
  
Petunia then stuck the butcher into her stomach. {A/N hahahah random!} Lily gasped. She ran right to the phone, and dialed 911.  
  
"Hello, 911 how can I help you?" the operator asked.   
  
"Oh, PLEASE! My sister, oh my God..." Lily said.  
  
"Shh.. calm down please. What is wrong?"  
  
"SEND AN AMBULANCE!" Shouted a hysterical Lily.   
  
"All right, I will, I need your address honey."   
  
"25 Frances Ave."   
  
"Okay, I sent an ambulance over, now what is the problem?" the operator asked.  
  
"My sister, she came home, and she's drunk, I think, and she stabbed herself in the stomach with a butcher knife. She's still alive, I can hear her moaning, and gasping."   
  
"Okay, when did she stab herself?"  
  
"About 30 seconds before I called."   
  
"All right honey, the ambulance should be there any second now."   
  
"I hear the siren! I'm going to go let them in, THANK YOU!" Lily said.   
  
"Your Welcome dear," the operator barely said that before Lily hung up.  
  
She flew the door, and threw it open. The paremedics were already there, and they followed her inside.   
  
  
"Oy, what happened?" One of them asked.  
  
"She stabbed herself, I think she's drunk." Lily said.   
  
The paramedics were loading her into the ambulance right when Lily's grandparents came home.   
  
"Oh my Goodness! What happened?" Marianne asked in alarm.   
  
"No time to explain now, Ma'am. You may ride in the back of the ambulance if you wish." Chris and Marianne climbed into the back of the ambulance, with Lily, and they watched as the paramedics worked furiously on Petunia.  
  
*****************************************   
  
"Hi, guys." Lily said to her friends in Diagon Alley. It was only one more week until school started again. Petunia returned to her normal self.   
  
"Hello, Lily. We are still waiting for Suzanne, and Nadia. Peter isn't here yet either.   
  
Lily grinned. "Well, at least I'm not late like I usually am! You'll never believe who sent me an owl the other day." Lily burst out laughing.   
  
"Who?" Lucy asked.   
  
"That Gilderoy Lockhart fellow!" Lily burst out laughing again.   
  
"He said," Lily continued, "that he knew I was going steady with James Potter, but I could do sooo much better. I mean, at least Gilderoy's hair is just sooo much more in CONTROL. And those looks that he has! I won't have to look through a pair of glasses to see his eyes. You know James, that sounds like a good deal, maybe I should go with the one, the only, Gilderoy Lockhart." Lily said dreamily.   
  
James stared at her. "Are you breaking up with me?" he asked.   
  
"OF COURSE NOT!" Lily giggled. "Why would I want to go with that git, over you?"   
  
"Who's a git?" Suzanne and Nadia had joined them.   
  
"Oh I was just telling them about Lockhart. James thought I was breaking up with him."   
  
"Enough about that." James said hastily.   
  
"Hey, did you guys read that we're having a new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor?" Remus asked, as they set off into Gringotts.   
  
"Yeah, I saw that." Sirius said.  
"So did I," Nadia mentioned, "But they didn't say who it was."   
  
"Really? I didn't see that." Suzanne said. "Y'all are crazy"   
  
Lily laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Suzanne asked.  
  
"I just think your accent is so funny!" Lily said.   
  
"I don't have an accent! We've been over this 80 billion times. YOU HAVE THE ACCENT!"   
  
Sirius looked at her, bewildered. "We don't have accents!"   
  
"Y'all have the most noticeable accents I've ever heard."   
  
"Oh well, I'm so sick of this conversation." Remus said tiredly.   
  
"Me too." James said.   
  
Then they began the neck-breaking journey to their vaults undeground.   
  
  
  
{A/N WELL Did you like? I hope so! L0L it was funny. Anyhoo. Do you guys like my little inputs I put? Like, my little 'comments'? haha. Ok! REVIEW!} 


End file.
